Harry Potter and the Pharaoh's secret
by SRRH
Summary: Dumbledore is hiding a muggle in Hogwarts, because this muggle knows the key to unlocking a power that will make Voldemort unstoppable. Harry and his friends try to find out what secrets the odd new ancient runes professor, Dr. Moto, is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, just my original storylines

It was a hot summer day in the Valley of the Kings. However, the young tri-colored archaeologist with amethyst colored eyes didn't notice, because he was in an underground sanctuary trying to translate some ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics the "hard way". Yugi was actually trying to decide what he should translate correctly and what he should botch with the literal translations that books would give.

"Hey Yugi, are you alive down there?" yelled a redheaded friend and colleague of his, Bill Weasley.

"Yeah I'm alive Bill, just trying to finish translating this tablet." Yugi yelled back without even bothering to look up from his work. Translating after all took quite a lot of concentration.

"You know Yugi; I could finish this tablet for you so you could take a break." Bill casually suggested.

"It's alright Bill, I'll be done here in probably 30 to 45 minutes." Yugi told his friend with a smile.

"Well, if you're sure." Bill said getting up slowly. Yugi had taken on the task of translating everything that had hieroglyphics on it. Not that Bill minded, he may have been good at ancient runes when he attended Hogwarts, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend hours in the dark translating hieroglyphics by torchlight. He may have been a wizard but magic or not the task was still very time consuming.

Yugi waved to his friend as he left the tunnel. Then he turned back to the tablet and finally caved in, he didn't have the patience to do this the "hard way" anymore.

/Pharaoh / Yugi mentally called.

// Yes Yugi. Do you need something?// The Pharaoh, Yami casually responded. Yugi didn't sound like he was in danger or anything so he didn't have to worry.

/Yeah Pharaoh, a break. Can you take over so I can get some rest?/ Yugi asked.

//If you wanted a break then why didn't you let your friend, Bill finish the translations, I heard him offer.// The Pharaoh said with a chuckle.

/You know that we can't let anyone find out what is written on these tablets. If they do not only will they find out too much about you, but also about the Shadow Games./ Yugi explained only to hear his other half laughing.

//I know Yugi, trust me I know. I was only joking. You sounded so stressed out so I was just trying to get you to relax. If it will make you happy I'll finish the translations. Shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes.// Yami said with a sigh.

/thank you so much Yami/ Yugi said with a huge smile on his face.

//Your welcome Aibou// Yami answered as he took control.

Yami glanced up at the tablet with his crimson eyes and quickly read the whole tablet. This tablet in particular was describing one of many shadow spells. It was quite complicated and Yami couldn't help but wonder why Shadii hadn't had it destroyed. He glanced down at Yugi's notes on the tablet and when he read it he couldn't help but laugh.

/What's so funny Pharaoh?/ Yugi mentally asked.

//Your translation, its absolutely horrendous not a single word of this is correct.// The Pharaoh said with a laugh.

/I know, I wasn't trying to translate the spell correctly. I was trying to make up a translation that doesn't mention one word about what is actually written there./ Yugi said defiantly.

//So, you want me to finish writing your story. Right Yugi?/ The Pharaoh said with a sigh.

/Yup. Do you think you can handle it, or it making up a believable story about ancient Egypt too hard for you?/ Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh didn't bother to answer.

/Is it too much of a challenge Yami? Because if it is I can take over./ Yugi continued, he knew this would convince the Pharaoh to finish the "translations."

//Fine Yugi, I'll finish your story, but after I'm done I want to see if you can really translate any of this correctly or not.// The Pharaoh responded with a laugh.

Yugi just sighed and grumbled some inaudible comment.

_Alright, so according to Yugi these monsters depicted on the tablet are figurative representations of various troubles that Egypt was facing and these images over here depict an unknown pharaoh (me) defeating fixing these problems. In other words mythology like the Greeks used to describe their history he's applying to this. Quite an interesting idea, completely ludicrous but interesting all the same. _The Pharaoh thought as he finished writing a few more sentences to complete the "translation."

//Alright Yugi, I'm finished with this.// The Pharaoh called.

/Thanks Pharaoh, oh and by the way that Tablet is describing a complicated and powerful shadow spell you cast at some point during your reign./ Yugi said with a laugh.

//I know what it says Aibou, believe it or not I can actually read hieroglyphics// The Pharaoh said with a laugh as he switched with Yugi.

/I know that Pharaoh, you just don't think that I can read them too./ Yugi replied.

// I know you can't just read them. I know that you have to look up what most of the symbols mean or you ask me what they mean if you don't want to look them up. However, for tablets like this one even without being able to translate the text you still knew what it was really about, and you also knew that other people here can't know what's written here.// The Pharaoh replied.

/Then how do you explain that I knew it was a spell?/ Yugi asked.

//You heard me read the whole tablet Yugi. I could sense you listening to me while I was reading it.// The Pharaoh answered.

"Hey Yugi, did you finish up with that tablet?" Bill asked when he saw Yugi walk out into the sun. Yugi was surprised to see that it was actually just before sunset. He had actually been down there translating all day.

"Yeah I finished with it Bill." Yugi replied as he sat down beside him.

"Anything of interest?" Bill asked.

"Not really, just another mythological depiction of turmoil in Egypt and a description of how the Pharaoh solved the problem." Yugi said with a yawn.

"Oh, and here I thought that we were supposed to find information of the legendary shadow magic that a nameless Pharaoh was said to have had. Well, apparently we have the wrong nameless Pharaoh." Bill said with a laugh, which earned him several glares from his fellow wizards.

//Yugi, how does your friend know about that?// Yami asked, growing very suspicious.

/ I don't know Pharaoh, but I'll ask./ Yugi replied.

"Umm, Bill where did you hear all that stuff about Shadow Magic and a great nameless Pharaoh?" Yugi asked quite casually.

"Just your average ancient fairytale." Bill replied, "then again who doesn't chase after fairytales?"

Yugi couldn't help but laugh, after all Bills answer reminded him so much of Seto Kaiba.

"Well, it's getting pretty late Bill; I think I'll be turning in now." Yugi said with yet another yawn.

"Alright Yugi, see you tomorrow." Bill said cheerily as his friend went to bed.

Bill watched to see his friend disappear into the tent. After he was gone Bill picked up a handful of floo powder and cast it into the fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld place." Bill said before sticking his head into the fire.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm just letting you know that we haven't found anything about that Shadow Power You-Know-Who is after." Bill said to an elderly gentleman with a white beard that went to down to his waist, white hair that was the same length , with periwinkle blue eyes and half moon spectacles.

"Are you certain that its not there Bill? Because You-Know-Who seems convinced that it is there." Dumbledore said.

"Yugi has translated the tablets and according to him all they do is describe various good times and bad times that Egypt faced during the reign of a Pharaoh that we haven't identified yet." Bill answered swiftly.

"Are you sure that Yugi is translating these tablets correctly Bill?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, Yugi is a world renowned expert on Egyptology. He is ten times faster than me or any other wizard at translating Hieroglyphics. If Yugi says that these tablets don't mention the Shadow magic You-Know-Who wants then they don't mention it." Bill said somewhat annoyed, just because Yugi was a muggle doesn't mean that he is any worse than a wizard at translating ancient languages.

"Alright Bill, we trust your judgment. Just continue to be on the lookout. You-Know-Who wants that power and will stop at nothing to find it." Dumbledore replied.

"I understand Professor." Bill said as he pulled his head out of the fire.

Later that night Yugi and Bill awoke to people screaming. They both jumped out of bed and exited the tent.

//Aibou, I have a very bad feeling about this let me take over.// Yami said.

Yugi just nodded and allowed the Pharaoh to take control. When the Pharaoh sensed danger or had a bad feeling about something he was very rarely wrong.

"Bill it's the Death Eaters, they've come to get those tablets." One of the other wizards shouted.

Yami however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation Bill was having with the other wizard. He was to busy examining his dig site. It was on fire people were running for cover. People in black robes with skeleton masks were hitting people with green light (the same green as the seal of Orikelcos) and they would drop to the ground and not move again.

/Pharaoh what's going on?/ Yugi asked.

//I don't know Yugi, but its not good.// The Pharaoh replied.

Yami saw some of the people in black heading towards the ruins. _No they can't see what is there. _The Pharaoh thought as he took off towards the ruins. He managed to get there before the Death Eaters because they were getting drawn into Wizard duels on their way to the ruins.

//Yugi, I need to seal this room off, no one can be allowed come in here. You know that as well as I do, alright and I need to do it before those people in black manage to get here.// Yami told Yugi quickly as he made his way into the underground chamber.

/Alright Pharaoh, but be careful./ Yugi said as the Pharaoh ran down the steps.

"_Power of the Shadows, I call upon thee. Seal this room in your impenetrable darkness. In the name of the ruler of the Shadows, Pharaoh Atem." _Yami spoke in ancient Egyptian, however just has he finished the spell he turned to see three men in black robes with skeleton masks had just made it down the stairs. Fortunately the room just behind Yami was now completely cloaked in the shadows and no one would be able to get into that room.

"We don't have time to deal with this pathetic mortal AVADA KEDVARA" Shouted one of the men in black.

Yami watched as the jet of green light headed towards him, and he froze for a split second, as the millennium puzzle began to glow, and a circle of bright light surrounded him, stopping the mans spell. However, this shield drained a lot of Yami's energy and because of the strength of the spell that was being blocked Yami felt a great deal of pain.

Needless to say the three Death Eaters were shocked. However, being unable to learn from their mistakes another one of them decided to give the killing curse a shot. However, this time Yami wasn't frozen with fear, he grabbed his deck and activated his favorite trap card, Mirror Force. The spell rebounded and hit the three Death Eaters in the chest, they dropped to the ground, dead.

Bill and two other wizards were making their way down the stairs when they saw the three death eaters fall dead. Bill looked and saw Yugi standing there looking quite confused about what was going on.

"Yugi, are you alright? What happened down here?" Bill asked quite calmly his wand still drawn. Yugi looked like he was having a hard time breathing, like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Those men, shot a green light at me, and I defended myself." Yami said as he pushed past the three men and went up the stairs. Yami had noticed that Bill and the other two had the same stick things that the men who had been attacking everyone had, and he didn't trust it.

//Yugi, I need to get in contact with Shadii, Ishizu, Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura to let them know what's going on. This shouldn't have happened and now we need to take measures to ensure that this doesn't happen again.// Yami said.

Bill ran up behind Yami and grabbed his arm before Yami could even react. "I'm sorry my friend, I'll explain later, but first and foremost I need to get you out of here." Bill said as he apparated.

Yami felt like he was being dragged through a straw by his arm. It definitely wasn't a pleasant experience, but before Yami could even begin to guess what was happening it was over. And the next thing Yami knew he was standing outside a house that looked like it was going to fall over.

/Yami, what happened? Where are we?/ Yugi asked.

//I don't know Aibou, I don't know. I'll stay in control until we figure out what in the name of Ra is going on.// Yami said.

"Yugi, follow me. We need to get inside." Bill said, grabbing a hold of Yami's arm, however, this time Yami wasn't going to allow himself to be dragged anywhere.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Bill. Not until you tell me what in the world is going on here." Yami said.

"I'll tell you everything once we're inside. You see, it's not safe out here. I had to get you out of Egypt or you would be killed, this was the only way I could do it. I promise I'll explain everything once we're inside, this is my parents' house." Bill explained.

//Well, Aibou what do you think we should do?// Yami asked.

/I think we can trust Bill Yami, besides you need to lie down that spell you cast back in the room to seal it, activating the puzzle to protect us from that crazy light, and using mirror force has you so drained of energy you can barely stand Yami. Right now you are going to have to trust Bill. I don't think he would ever hurt us Yami./ Yugi said.

"Fine, I'll follow you. But when we get inside I want answers." Yami said as he followed Bill up the pathway that led to the house.

Bill walked up the front door and it was locked. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Alohomora". He heard the lock click and then the door swung open. Yami was watching every move Bill made, he didn't trust him. He could sense that something was going on and after seeing what those people in black did with those sticks, he wasn't going to be taking any chances with someone else using one.

Bill led the way into the house and into the den. "Yugi, I need you to wait here for a minute I need to get in contact with a few people. They need to know what happened today. After I get in touch with them, then I will answer any and all of your questions." Bill said as quickly exited the room closing the door behind him.

//Alright Yugi, I am going to try and get in contact with Shadii, he needs to know what happened at the dig site. If those people in black are after the secrets to the shadow magic, like I think they are then Shadii and the others need to be on guard and they need to take measures to get rid of that stuff, before those people in black manage to get their hands on it.//Yami said.

Yugi was able to hear the concern in Yami's voice. Yami didn't no what was going on, but he did know that they were in danger and he wasn't one to sit back and let things happen. So, knowing all of this Yugi merely nodded, letting Yami know that he understood and was okay with Yami tapping into the shadow realm to get in touch with Shadii.

/Just don't overdo it Yami, your weak enough as it is./ Yugi cautioned. /The last thing we need right now is you blacking out from exhaustion./

//I'll be just fine Aibou.// Yami answered as he began to concentrate on tapping into his puzzle and contacting the owner of the millennium key. Since all of the millennium items revolved around the millennium puzzle Yami is able to contact the other item holders if he concentrated on that link hard enough.

"Shadii I need to speak with you, it's urgent." Yami called out through the link between the millennium items.

In a matter of moments, a man in a white robe and a turban with an golden ankh on a rope appeared in the Weasley's den.

"What is it you need, my Pharaoh?" Shadii asked with a bow.

"I need to tell you that there was an attack at the dig site by some strange people in black robes. I don't know exactly what is going on, but those people are trying to acquire the power of the shadow realm. I sealed away the room that was at the dig site before they were able to access it, but I need you to make sure the other areas are secured as well as the other item holders warned." The Pharaoh quickly explained to Shadii.

"I will do that, my Pharaoh." Shadii said with yet another bow, "are you alright my king?" Shadii asked looking up at Yami. Yami had turned pale and was swaying on his feet it seemed to be taking all of his concentration to remain standing.

"I'm fine Shadii, just go and do what it is I asked. I will contact you and the others when I have more information." Yami said, his physical weakness beginning to show through his voice.

"Very well, my Pharaoh. I will return once the deed is done. While I am gone I suggest you get some rest. It seems as though you have stretched your shadow powers to their limit." Shadii said as he disappeared.

/Yami, you do need to get some rest. Why don't you take a break and let me take over for a while./ Yugi asked.

// I'm just fine Yugi. You are not coming out until I know what is going on. I am not going to risk you getting hurt. I'll be fine in a few minutes.// Yami said as he sank down into one of the chairs in the room.

While Yami was having his conversation with Shadii, Bill was contacting the Order of the Phoenix. He would have brought Yugi there, but seeing as how Bill wasn't the secret keeper he couldn't take Yugi to headquarters. So, he would just have to get in touch with the Order from here.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." Bill said as he stuck his head into the fire.

"Bill, what are you doing contacting us now? You already reported in tonight." Remus asked when he saw Bill's head appear in the fire.

"I need to talk the Professor Dumbledore. There's been a problem." Bill told Remus quite quickly.

"What is the problem Bill?" Professor Dumbledore said as he approached the fire.

"The Death Eaters attacked the Dig site. Right now I am at the Burrow with Yugi Moto. I would have brought him straight to the Order, but I can't because of the Fidlius charm on the building." Bill told Dumbledore.

"Why would you have brought that muggle archaeologist here?" Asked Serverus Snape from the table next to the fire place.

"Because Professor, I get the feeling the Yugi knows something about what You-Know-Who wants. I don't know how he did it, but not only was he able to survive a killing curse, but he was able to rebound another one to kill the Death Eaters that were attacking him." Bill explained quickly.

"Where is Yugi now Bill?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He's in the den. Right now I think he is really confused about what is going on. I promised him that after I got in contact with some people I would explain everything to him." Bill answered.

"Very well, Bill. I would also like to speak with Mr. Moto. So I will arrive at the Burrow in a few minutes, then the two of us can figure out everything that is going on." Professor Dumbledore said as he got up.

"Thank you Professor." Bill said as he pulled his head out of the fire place.

In a matter of moments Professor Dumbledore was walking into the Burrow.

"Alright Bill, let's go and explain this situation to your friend." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he followed Bill into the den.

They walked into the den to see Yugi sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed. However as soon as they entered the room, Yugi's eyes popped open, apparently he was a very light sleeper.

"Who are you?" Yami asked indicated to Professor Dumbledore. "And what in the world is going on here Bill. You said that you would give me some answers, well I want answers and I want them now." Yami said, in the same tone of voice he had used when he had given orders as Pharaoh.

"Yugi, this if Professor Albus Dumbledore. He and I are going to explain to you everything that is going on." Bill said as he sat down in a chair opposite Yugi.

Yami eyed Bill and Professor Dumbledore suspiciously. "Well, let's hear your explanation then." Yami said it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"Well, Yugi I'm a wizard." Bill said quite quickly, waiting for Yugi to give him a look of shock, confusion, fear anything. But Yugi continued to stare straight at Bill, his expression unchanged.

"Well, that still doesn't explain what is going on Bill. You promised me you would give me answers and my patience in running thin." Yami snapped when Bill had decided to pause in order to let the message sink in. Yami and Yugi both were quite familiar with magic so finding out someone was a wizard wasn't exactly anything that would frighten either of them.

Bill was shocked, he didn't expect Yugi to take his secret nearly as well as he did.

"Alright since apparently you aren't going to volunteer the information, how about I ask you some questions and you answer them." Yami said, his frustration beginning to show through into his voice.

Bill and Dumbledore nodded, after all what more could they do.

"First of all who were those people in black who attacked the dig site? I am willing to guess that they are wizards as well, but WHO are they and WHAT is it they want?" Yami asked.

"You are correct that those individuals in black were indeed Wizards, they are evil, dark wizards who serve the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They are called Death Eaters and they were there hoping to find something that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants." Bill explained as Dumbledore continued to watch the young man.

"So, let me see if I understand you Bill. You are saying that this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named guy sent Death Eater to my Dig site to steal the secret the power the shadows am I right?" Yami said. _If I am wrong, which I doubt then I just won't tell them what the power of the shadows is. I'll call it an ancient fairytale like Bill did earlier._ Yami thought as he watched Bill's draw drop.

"How did you know that he was after the power of the shadows? You don't even know what they are." Bill said in shock.

"Oh, Bill I get the impression that your friend knows a lot more about the power that Voldemort wants then he has told you." Dumbledore said. "Am I right Mr. Moto?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know about the power of the shadows, yes. I know more about it then anyone else. However, I am NOT going to tell you about it." Yami said.

"You have been purposely mistranslating the tablets at the sites you have been working on haven't you? In order to keep people from finding out about the powers of the shadows. Am I right Mr. Moto?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes, I have been mistranslating the tablets. Believe me making up a believable false translation is harder than just doing an accurate one. However, if the tablets don't mention the shadows, then I translate them perfectly." Yami responded.

"Yugi, I have a question. Did you use the power of the shadows to stop the Death Eaters?" Bill asked suddenly finding his voice again.

"Why do you care how I stopped the Death Eaters?" Yami said sharply.

"Bill isn't it obvious, Yugi not only knows everything about the power of the shadows, but he can wield it as well. That is how he stopped the Death Eaters." Dumbledore responded.

Yami was about to respond when suddenly Shadii returned.

"My Pharaoh, I have alerted the other item holders. They have said that they will take the necessary precautions. Also, the tomb keepers are hiding away all traces of the tablets that describe the powers of the shadows, you, and the power of the pharaoh." Shadii said in ancient Egyptian. Under normal circumstances he would speak to them in Japanese, but by the look on the Pharaoh's face when Shadii showed up, if he wanted to tell him something it would have to be in a language the others couldn't understand. And Shadii knew that Bill spoke Japanese.

"Thank you Shadii, you have done well. I have found out that the people who attacked the dig site are called Death Eaters and they are working for someone called Voldemort." The Pharaoh replied.

"My Pharaoh, you don't look well at all. You need to get some rest. You look like you are on the verge of collapse." Shadii said clearly concerned for the Pharaoh.

"I will rest late Shadii. For now I need to be certain that everything is safe, until I am certain of that I will not allow Yugi to take control." The Pharaoh replied.

"Would you like me to remain here in order to ensure your safety as well as Yugi's. I can tell that right now you don't have to energy to defend yourself in any way. Summoning a Kuriboh will cause you to collapse. I don't mean to be disrespectful my Pharaoh, but in the condition you are in right now you can't protect Yugi." Shadii exclaimed, he needed to convince to pharaoh to get some rest.

"I am just fine Shadii." The Pharaoh replied evenly. "However, if it will put you at ease then you can stay." The Pharaoh said after a few seconds pause, during which time Yugi had said that it would be a good idea to take Shadii up on his offer.

"Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get in here?" Bill suddenly asked.

"My name is Shadii." Shadii answered, but from the look the Pharaoh gave him, he wasn't to say anything else.

"Well," said Dumbledore getting suddenly to his feet. "I think we need to keep your friend in a safe place for a while Bill. It will only be a matter of time until the Dark Lord finds out that your friend can yield the shadow powers that he so desperately wants. I think that Mr. Moto should come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"Hogwarts! You want me to go where?" Yami said.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore answered with yet another smile. "However, you are too old to enter as a student, so I think it would be wise to have you there as a professor." Dumbledore finished.

"A professor, no I'm not. You can't" The Pharaoh mumbled.

"I will not take no for an answer. Your safety is more important than what you want to do. You will come to Hogwarts and you will be the new Ancient Runes Professor." Dumbledore finished.

"If I might, sir, if Yugi doesn't want to go to Hogwarts, then he will not go." Shadii said rather politely but the point was there. Shadii wasn't going to allow this guy with the white beard to force the Pharaoh to do anything.

"Well, Shadii I assure I have your friend's best interest at heart. I am doing this to keep him safe. You do want your friend to be safe don't you?" Dumbledore said.

"I am more than capable of insuring Yugi's safety, I can assure you." Shadii said.

"Right now none of you have any idea what you're up against. I however no exactly what is after your friend and I am in the best position to protect him." Dumbledore answered.

"You will be able to come and visit your friend and I assure you he will probably be in regular contact with you." Dumbledore added when Shadii hadn't replied.

/Pharaoh, I think it might be a good idea. At least for a little while. Just until the coast is clear. / Yugi told the pharaoh while Shadii and Dumbledore argued.

//Do you really think you can trust them Yugi? I don't like this situation, but if you want us to go to Hogwarts, then we'll go. // Yami answered flatly.

"Fine, we'll go but as soon as the threat is gone, I am going back home. Is that understood." Yami told Dumbledore.

"Perfect we'll leave in 30 minutes. Term will start in about 3 weeks, so that will give you 3 weeks to familiarize yourself with the castle and get your lessons planned out." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Whatever." The pharaoh replied, then he blacked out.

A/N: I hope this is a pretty good start. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

A/N: Whenever Shadii and the Pharaoh are speaking when anyone else is present (ie Dumbledore or any other wizard) they will do so in ancient Egyptian. I am saying this so it's understood, that way I don't have to say it every time those two talk. 

Yami awoke with a horrible headache. At first he decided he didn't want to open his eyes, guessing that the bright light in the room would make his headache much worse. However, he noticed that his head was on a pillow, which was strange because he didn't remember going to bed. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. He was in a large room filled with two rows of beds. There were several cabinets that were closed up. As well as some rather large windows which were letting in enough sunlight to increase his headache tenfold.

"You are awake my Pharaoh." Shadii said off to his left. He was seated in a chair their and looked exhausted, as though he had been awake all night.

"I'm awake Shadii, now where are we? And how long was I out?" The Pharaoh asked the least he could do was get some information about what in the world was going on.

"My Pharaoh, we are now in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The old man with the beard and the blue eyes brought you here as soon as you passed out. I however, followed you in order to make sure that you were safe. I know that when you black out due to over exhaustion you are completely defenseless and it takes several hours for you to recover. There was one woman, called herself Madame Pomfrey who wanted to check on you, I wouldn't let her. She is another one of these crazy magicians who attacked you in the first place." Shadii said clearly annoyed by the whole situation. It seemed that Shadii disliked these strange sorcerers as much as Yami did.

"Thank you Shadii." The Pharaoh said with a smile, "but that's the strange thing, whatever those people in black tried to do to me, when the puzzle rebounded it, it continued to drain my Ba several hours afterwards. Because, believe or not, I hardly used ANY shadow magic last night, so blacking out due to overuse of my shadow powers makes no sense at all." The Pharaoh finished clearly confused by the whole thing.

"I don't have any idea why that would be my Pharaoh, but I don't like it." Shadii said darkly as he eyed the Hospital Wing suspiciously, it was as if Shadii was waiting for another attack.

Their conversation was interrupted by a woman with gray hair wearing a red and white dress and a white piece of cloth that covered most of her hair. She had a rather kindly looking face. She made a beeline for Yami and Shadii.

"Well I glad to see that you are wake Professor Moto, gave us all quite a fright. Oh, and I am Madame Pomfrey." She said as she extended her hand for him to shake. Yami shook her hand only because Yugi told him he couldn't be rude.

"How are you feeling Professor Moto?" Madame Pomfrey said rather quickly.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Yami said icily, his distrust of everyone around him was quite obvious in his tone of voice. Madame Pomfrey was quite taken aback by his tone.

"Well, that's good to hear Professor. You can leave then, if you feel up to it. Professor McGonagall will show to your office." Madame Pomfrey said as she got up and another woman, this one wearing a green dress with her hair in a tight bun and a dark pointed hat. Her facial expression clearly said that she was not a woman to be trifled with, not that Yami particularly cared.

"Well, you must be Professor Moto. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor House." Professor McGonagall said extending a hand for him to shake.

"It's Dr. Moto, not professor, Dr." Yami said as he shook Professor McGonagall's hand, again only because Yugi warned him not to be rude to the strange people.

"Very well then Dr. Moto, if you're ready then I'll show you to your office." Professor McGonagall said as she turned and headed towards the door. She unlike Madame Pomfrey didn't at all seem to mind the harsh way Yami spoke to her, nor the glares that would make most people cower in fear, that he had been giving her since she had entered the room.

The Pharaoh got out of bed and looked at Shadii. "Shadii, you can go now, but if you could please let the other item holders know where I am and also tell them that as soon as I get somewhere private I will be contacting them all so we can figure out this whole mess." The Pharaoh told Shadii who merely bowed before disappearing.

/Pharaoh, you seem to be in a really bad mood. Let me take it from here so you don't make all these strange people angry. / Yugi said as Shadii left.

//Alright Yugi but at the first sign of trouble I am taking control again, is that alright Aibou// Yami replied as he relinquished control to Yugi.

/That's fine Yami. / Yugi said as he followed Professor McGonagall out the door. The two walked along in silence. Yugi was awestruck by the movie portraits he saw, never before had he seen something like it. And if he thought that was strange he was even more surprised to see a moving staircase. _Wonder how Kaiba could explain all this._ Yugi thought as he followed Professor McGonagall up the moving staircase. Professor McGonagall soon came to a stop outside a door on the sixth floor.

"This is going to be your office, Dr. Moto. Your classroom you can access by walking through the other door in your office or by going thru this door here." Professor McGonagall said as she indicated to another door.

"I will come back in about an hour to show you where the Great Hall is." Professor McGonagall said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for showing me to my office Professor." Yugi said with a smile as he opened the door that led to what would be his home for the next year. The room was like a small apartment. It was pretty empty except for a bed, a desk and a trunk which Yugi guessed held the remainder of his belongings from the dig site. After opening the trunk he saw that it indeed held the rest of his cloths, his duel disk and some pieces of gold jewelry that Ishizu had given the Pharaoh, on account of the fact that they actually used to be his, so she thought it would be better if they were with him then stuck in a museum.

/Well, Yami what do you think we should do first?/ Yugi asked as he continued to survey the room.

//Well, Aibou I think we should get in touch with the other item holders, since we have time.// Yami replied.

/Why do we need to get in touch with everyone else? We already had Shadii talk to everyone./ Yugi asked.

//Because there are some things that I would like to discuss with everyone, and it is so much easier if I talk to everyone instead of using Shadii as a messenger boy.// Yami replied.

/Alright, fine you can contact everyone, but don't overdo it or you'll end up back in the Hospital Wing./ Yugi said with a grin.

//For the last time Aibou, I'm just fine. I have more than recovered from last night and it takes almost next to no energy to contact everyone.// Yami answered somewhat annoyed.

Yami took control when Yugi did not reply to his comment. He then focused on contacting the other item holders. It didn't take to long before there were five other people facing him. Shadii, had returned but now he was accompanied by a woman with long black hair who wore the millennium necklace, Ishizu Ishtar, a blond young man who held the millennium eye in his pocket, Marik Ishtar, a brunet with cold blue eyes who held the millennium rod, Seto Kaiba and a boy with long white hair brown eyes who held the millennium ring, Ryou Bakura.

"What do you want now Pharaoh." Bakura said clearly annoyed that the Pharaoh had bothered to contact him.

"I wanted to tell you about some things that are going on that could help you to keep you host safe from harm Tomb Robber, but if you don't want to listen to me then let Ryou come out so I can talk to him." The Pharaoh snapped back, he hated dealing with the spirit of the millennium ring but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Bakura merely scowled at him.

"My Pharaoh, have you discovered anything else out about this Voldemort that Shadii has told us about? Or these so called wizards?" Ishizu asked trying to distract the Pharaoh and Bakura; she knew that Bakura and the Pharaoh would have a long argument unless someone stepped in.

The Pharaoh glared at Bakura for a few more seconds before turning his gaze to Ishizu to answer her question. "No, I haven't heard anything new about this Voldemort, I just know that he is after the shadow power that we all wield. From what I have been able to gather these wizards fear this Voldemort and also he is a person who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So, I am going to warn you to be on guard because he is very likely to come after you all. On the subject of these wizards I have learned nothing new about them, just that the one who calls himself Dumbledore has decided that I need to stay here and be a professor in order to insure my own safety." Yami said, though his tone turned quite bitter when he made the last statement. It was clear to everyone else present that the Pharaoh hated the idea of being cooped up anywhere for his own safety.

"So, let me get this straight, you called us all here to tell us all stuff that Shadii has already informed us about." Kaiba said, now clearly annoyed. He hated the fact that he wielded one of the millennium items; however he had to deal with it. He only would do something if the Pharaoh himself said to and he would do it very grudgingly then.

"I'm not finished yet Kaiba." The Pharaoh snapped. His patience was at an all time low, so he was in no mood for an attitude from anyone especially Kaiba and Bakura.

"Then hurry up already. Time is money and as you know I have a company to run." Kaiba responded rather icily.

"Fine. I wanted to tell Ishizu and Shadii that they should remove all scrolls and tablets that have any mention of the shadow games on them. If they attacked that one site in Egypt they will seek the other tablets, as well as the scriptures that describe the games." The Pharaoh continued.

"And where would you want us to store them, my Pharaoh?" Ishizu asked.

"I think that it would best, for the time being if they were here." The Pharaoh responded. "You see, I think it would best if I kept them in this office, that way they will be under my personal guard, and it wouldn't be suspicious to have that type of thing here because I have been made the ancient runes professor, so having things written in ancient Egyptian wouldn't draw anyone's attention." The Pharaoh finished.

"Very well, my Pharaoh Marik, Shadii and myself will see to it that all scriptures and tablets that mention the shadow games, or you will be moved here." Ishizu said with a bow.

"Oh, and Kaiba I want you to know that your brother might be targeted because of this mess so you should be particularly cautious about that. You see whatever those _wizards_ did to me last night, it continued to drain my Ba for several hours afterwards as well as caused me a great deal of pain, I don't know what kind of magic they wield, but you should all be on your guard. Oh and one more thing I won't be able to duel against you anytime soon." The Pharaoh said.

"What do you mean you won't be dueling? Are you nuts?" Kaiba nearly shouted.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to leave this castle for a while and since it would be very annoying to have you come here every time we want a match, we'll have to wait until this whole mess is cleared up." The Pharaoh finished.

"Fine, but as soon as this is over you and I are going to duel." Kaiba responded. He also muttered something about the world champion being forced to miss the world championships and answering to the press about his disappearance, but no one seemed to notice his muttering.

The Pharaoh nodded, Kaiba and him were rivals and had been for 5000 years. "Oh and Bakura, just because I am not in Egypt or Domino does not mean that you are free to cause trouble. Keep a low profile, but I would like you to see if you can find out anything else about these Death Eaters. I will see what I can find out from these wizards, but no one is better than finding out someone's secrets than you are. So, if you don't think that it's too much of a _challenge_ try and mark their movements for me." The Pharaoh said with a smirk, he knew that by suggesting that it might be too hard for the _Great_ thief king Bakura to do he insured that the thief would do exactly what he had just requested.

"Fine Pharaoh, I'll keep tabs on the freaks in black that attacked the dig site who work for the guy who wants our power. But what's in it for me, Pharaoh?" Bakura said with a sneer.

"Nothing is in it for you Bakura. I just was wondering if you were up to the challenge. I could always have Shadii follow their movements or I could have Kaiba keep track of them if it's _too difficult_." The Pharaoh answered, he had a hard time restraining a laugh at the look of Bakura's face.

"Oh, I'll be able to keep track of them Pharaoh. This is going to be easier than robbing a modern day bank." The thief answered, he had complained many times about the lack of security challenges posed by the modern world.

"Alright, that's everything for now. You guys should leave now since a one of these Sorcerers who is called McGonagall is going to be showing up in a few minutes to show me where to eat lunch in this building." The Pharaoh said. Shadii, Ishizu and Marik bowed while Kaiba nodded and Bakura scowled before all disappearing.

After everyone left the Pharaoh relinquished control to Yugi who flopped down on the bed. Yugi and the Pharaoh had a rather lengthy conversation about how all of this was going to turn out and if everyone else was going to be alright. The Pharaoh merely assured him that everything was going to turn out fine, he just had to have faith. Yugi nodded and sat up, and then jumped in shock when he noticed Professor McGonagall standing in his doorway.

"Oh, hello there Professor McGonagall I didn't notice you come in." Yugi said with a rather nervous laugh. _That's what I get for spacing out when Yami said that Professor McGonagall would be showing up any minute. _

"I'm here to show you to the Great Hall, Dr. Moto." Professor McGonagall said putting a bit more emphasis on the word Dr. then was entirely necessary.

"Oh, that's very kind of you Professor McGonagall, but you don't have to call me Dr. Moto. Yugi is just fine, Dr. Moto is far too formal for me, though I am more used to being called Dr. Moto than Professor Moto, if you called me professor I probably wouldn't think that you were talking to me." Yugi said with a slight bow, he was Japanese after all and he wanted to show Professor McGonagall respect.

"Alright, Yugi follow me if you please." Professor McGonagall said as she walked briskly out the door.

"So, Professor McGonagall what can you tell me about Hogwarts. I mean if I'm going to be teaching here then I should learn something about this place. I mean this building looks pretty old to me, ( //well it doesn't to me// the pharaoh had to chime in) it has to have a pretty colorful history." Yugi asked, after all he was quite curious about his surroundings.

"Well, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. These four founders sought out young aspiring witches and wizards and brought them to this school in order to be educated. Each of the founders had a house in which the students that best embodied the characters that each of the particular founders preferred were placed in. That tradition of sorting students is still carried on in this school today." Professor McGonagall explained as they made their way down the grand staircase and into the entrance hall. Soon they had passed through the large oak doors that marked the Great Hall.

/Whoa, hey Pharaoh you got to take a look at this place, its amazing./ Yugi said, clearly awestruck. Yugi may have seen a lot of strange things on his adventures with the Pharaoh, but never had he seen anything quite like the Great Hall. The ceiling mirrored the sky outside, which was bright blue with the sun shining brightly overhead, not a cloud in the sky. There were candles also, lit candles floating in midair. There were four long tables in the main portion of the Great Hall and then, on a platform at the front of the Great Hall was a fifth table, which Yugi guessed was for the faculty to sit at.

//What Yugi?// The Pharaoh asked somewhat confused.

/Did you get a look at this place?/ Yugi asked. The Pharaoh soon appeared beside him in spirit form and got a good look around.

// It's rather impressive, Yugi that I'll concede.// The Pharaoh said with a sigh before he retreated back into the millennium puzzle. Yugi wandered up to the staff table following Professor McGonagall and she indicated to a seat next to a woman with gray flyaway hair. Yugi nodded to Professor McGonagall and thanked her yet again for showing him the way.

"Oh, Professors before I forget allow me to introduce our newest staff member, Dr. Moto. He will be taking up the post as our new Ancient Runes Professor." Professor Dumbledore said as Yugi took his seat, smiling at everyone around him.

Yugi had barely sat down when the woman next to him addressed him, "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Moto I'm Madame Hooch. I teach the first year students how to fly broomsticks and I referee the Quidditch matches." Madame Hooch said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Madame Hooch." Yugi said with yet another smile. /Pharaoh I don't know what your problem is everyone here seems to be so nice./

// They just want you to think that they are nice, so we let our guard down and then…//

/Oh, Pharaoh that is just ridiculous, not to mention paranoid believe it or not not everyone is trying to take over the world or trying to kill us. These people are trying to protect us Pharaoh, so just lighten up./ Yugi replied smartly before turning his attention to Madame Hooch.

"Nice to meet you Madame Hooch, I'm Dr. Yugi Moto. I have lived in Domino Japan for the majority of my life, but I've spent the last several years studying in Egypt." Yugi said as he shook Madame Hooch's hand.

"Studying in Egypt must have been quite fascinating." Madame Hooch responded politely.

"Yes it was and I quite enjoyed it." Yugi replied.

"So, I would guess that you studied quite a few foreign curses before you went to Egypt, I know that we require all of our students who go to study in Egypt to do that." Madame Hooch said.

At this the Pharaoh took over, which earned him a funny look from Madame Hooch, "Yes, I know all about Egyptian magic, I would almost go as far as to say that I know their magic better than some Egyptians do." The Pharaoh said with a laugh.

"What, what happened to your eyes Dr. Moto? They just changed color, and shape for that matter." Madame Hooch said shock clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh, that well, yes that can sometimes happen. It's nothing that you should be alarmed about." The Pharaoh said casually as though it was nothing he wasn't used to hearing. //we'll have to be careful Aibou these people are very observant. Not too many pick up on the change in eye color.//

"Well, if you know so much about foreign curses you probably would be a great help to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dr. Moto." Madame Hooch said as calmly as she could, trying to act as though hearing about eye color and shape changing was nothing new. She eventually decided that he was a Metamorphagus and decided to say no more on the subject.

"And who might that be, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making their acquaintance." The Pharaoh said with his usual regal tone as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, I don't believe the Headmaster has decided who will fill that post quite yet. However, we should know in the next day or so. We can't put off hiring someone for it much longer than that." Madame Hooch said casually.

"You see," she continued, "every year for the past several years we have had to replace our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor due to some unfortunate turn of events. Some people are convinced that the job is cursed, which is why finding someone who is willing to fill it is such a hard task." Madame Hooch explained, which caused the Pharaoh to raise an eyebrow rather suspiciously.

"Well, what sort of things happened to them?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Well, Professor Quirrell was possessed by Lord Voldemort's spirit and ended up getting severely burned and eventually died (_and we thought Ryou had it bad, even the Tomb Robber isn't that bad_), Professor Gilderoy Lockhart had his memory erased when a memory charm he was trying to cast backfired now the poor fool doesn't even remember who he is (_I can relate to that, it stinks when you don't even know who you are_). Professor Remus Lupin resigned at the end of term after it got out that he was a werewolf, seemed to think that the parents wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their kids (_and I would agree with them_). Professor Moody, well wasn't really Professor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating him for an entire school year by drinking a polyjuice potion while keeping the real Professor Moody imprisoned in a trunk (_and here I thought being trapped in the puzzle was bad, at least I could move around and get out every once and awhile_), and last year the ministry sent us Professor Dolores Umbridge, and she ended up being carried off by some centaurs in the Forbidden Forest (So_, Mystic Horseman carried off the last Professor, great. Yugi now I am really thrilled that we took a job here_)." Madame Hooch said with a laugh after all, the look on Yami's face was priceless.

"Oh, is that all?" The Pharaoh said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have anything to worry about Dr. Moto." Madame Hooch said.

_I'm willing to bet that those other professors didn't think that they had anything to worry about when they took the job either, and just look what happened to them. _The Pharaoh thought to himself as he continued to eat. The food in the Great Hall was pretty good, _though the food in my palace was much better,_ and everyone around him did seem like they were really nice, maybe Yugi is right and he was just being paranoid. Still he was going to be on guard, just to be safe. After all assassins try and look friendly in order to gain your trust while awaiting the best opportunity to strike, and a rose looks beautiful and harmless but you can't ignore its thorns.

Yugi finished eating his meal talking occasionally with Madame Hooch as well as another Professor who introduced herself as Professor Sprout. The two of them told him more about the History of Hogwarts that Professor McGonagall hadn't already told him. After awhile they suggested that he go to the library and check out a copy of Hogwarts a History in order to get the full story. Eventually the other professor's excused themselves and said they would see him in the morning for breakfast.

Yugi got up and decided that he would try and find his own way back to his office, seeing as he would have to be able to manage that eventually and the sink or swim method was believed to have a high success rate.

_/It should be just up these stairs and around the next corner./ _Yugi thought after he had been wandering around for 15 minutes.

//you said that the last time you saw a flight of stairs, and besides none of this looks familiar to me.// the pharaoh said.

After Yugi had rounded yet another corner and come up with nothing he began to panic, he was lost, hopelessly lost. It was then that he noticed a spectral figure floating up ahead, he appeared to be shoving a wad of bubblegum into the keyhole of a door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ghost sir. Can you give me directions to the Ancient Runes office on the sixth floor." Yugi said giving the ghost a bow as well as a cute, innocent smile.

The ghost turned to face him, "ooh lost in the castle. Not an ickle firstie. Ohh… you're the new professor lost in the castle like and ickle firstie." The ghost (who we all know is the poltergeist better known as peeves) began to laugh and then blew a huge raspberry at Yugi, who was rather appalled by such behavior.

And if Yugi was appalled by Peeves actions then the Pharaoh could only be described as livid. No one, dead or alive, muggle or wizard, friend or foe got away with treating Yugi that way. Not when he had any say about it. The Pharaoh immediately took over and glared at Peeves. "I suggest you apologize for your rudeness and show us the way to the ancient runes office, or I assure you there will be _dire consequences_." The Pharaoh said icily.

Peeves just laughed at him and blew yet another raspberry, which was probably the biggest mistake in his entire existence. The Pharaoh's puzzle began to glow and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and the whole area around them began to get dark all of a sudden. The next thing Peeves knew he was experiencing pain like he hadn't known in as long he could remember.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Peeves stuttered, and as soon as he had apologized the pain vanished and light returned the corridor.

The Pharaoh glared at him for a moment before saying. "Well, what are you waiting for take me to the ancient runes office on the sixth floor."

Peeves looked at him then said, "Right this way Sir." Before leading them down a corridor up two flights of stairs and stopping in front of their office door. "Its right here Sir." Peeves said in the most respectful tone he could muster.

"Thank you." The Pharaoh said as he walked through the door that led to his office and closed it behind him. As soon as he had set foot in that office Peeves took off as fast as he could. He made a mental note not to under any circumstances mess with the new ancient runes professor.

A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next Chapter the school year begins and Yugi will meet Harry and the gang. As well as find out who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

The Pharaoh walked into his office, closed the door behind him and flopped down onto the bed. It had been a long day, unfortunately for him it wasn't over yet. Just as he had closed his eyes he was awoken by Shadii, Marik and Ishizu. They had brought the tablets and scriptures that had any mention of the shadow games with them to store in his office. With the four of them working together they were able to stack the scrolls on shelves that Marik hung up, as well as hang up the tablets and put glass over them in order to make sure that the air didn't damage them. After about an hour or so they had everything taken care of, and the three bid the Pharaoh farewell and wished him luck.

//Finally some peace and quiet Aibou.// Yami said somewhat exasperatedly as he flopped down on the bed, his hand resting on the side of his face, it looked like he had some sort of a headache.

/Yami are you feeling alright?/ Yugi asked appearing next to him in spirit form, eyeing the Pharaoh rather suspiciously.

//For the last time Aibou, I'm just fine. Just a little tired.// Yami said as he looked Yugi square in the eye.

/Are you sure, because your acting kind of, well off./ Yugi said doubting that Yami was being completely honest with him, and that worried him because Yami didn't normally keep secrets.

//I'm just tired Aibou, I need to get some rest. I don't know why but something about this place is getting to me and I can't figure out what it is, but I'm sure its just in my head, nothing for you to be concerned about.// Yami said as he sat up and retreated back into the comforts of the millennium puzzle leaving Yugi in control.

/Alright Yami, you get some rest, but if the problem continues you'll let me know, won't you?/ Yugi said.

//I promise Aibou, if this doesn't stop by next month I'll let you know.// The pharaoh said calmly but with a slight air of finality to his words letting Yugi know clearly that he no longer wished to discuss the situation.

The next two weeks were rather uneventful, and Yugi spent his free time wandering around the halls in the hope that he would know his way around by the time term began on September 1st. He now could find his office from the Great Hall, and also had figured out where the staff room, the hospital wing and the headmaster's office were.

Yugi and Yami were both now quite familiar with the castle (they both had taken the time to learn their way around in case for some reason Yami would have to find his way somewhere and Yugi couldn't help him, it does happen.), and seeing as how the start of term feast was tonight, they no longer had time to explore at their leisure seeing as how they had lessons beginning in the morning.

Yugi and Yami had spent some of their spare time when they weren't finding their way around the castle planning what they would do in their lessons. Yami had insisted on teaching the first lesson and he also refused to tell Yugi what it was he had planned. ("Oh, don't worry Aibou it isn't anything bad, I just am going to make sure they start things off with style and maybe a bit of panic to let them know that no slacking off will be tolerated. Oh I am going to enjoy this immensely.") Yugi gave in but had agreed to take the second lesson. ("Just to give them a chance to recover seeing as how your going to do something that is going to make them want to drop the class.") They had planned what they would cover in general and in which weeks they would cover what. (Basic Hieroglyphic script weeks one, two, three and four, weeks five , six, seven, eight and nine will be devoted to Coptic, weeks ten and eleven would be an introduction to Heriatic and that would bring them all the way up to break.)

When Yugi entered the Great Hall for breakfast on September the first he could see that the staff members had visibly become more stressed, apparently the realization that their vacations were drawing to a close and that beginning tonight they would have to begin work once again, had hit all of them quite hard when they had rolled out of bed that morning. Professor Flitwick wasn't his cheery self, in fact he seemed to be falling asleep in his scrambled eggs, Professor McGonagall was clearly more irritable, snapping at anyone who looked at her the wrong way. If Professor McGonagall was on edge then Professor Snape was just plain ticked, he scowled and glared at everyone and everything that so much as moved.

Yugi took his seat beside Madame Hooch who smiled at him wearily. Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon in order to draw the attention of his staff now that all of them were assembled.

"As I'm certain all of you are aware the term begins tonight. Now, I think it would be wise if I were to give some notices, so we can all start the term off on completely the same page. As I know most of you are aware I normally give out these notices at the feast, but I thought it would be wise to discuss them now, so if any of you have any questions you can get them answered." Professor Dumbledore said to his staff members who gave him their complete and undivided attention.

"Now, the first thing I am going to bring up will be the Duel Monsters tournament that our school will be hosting later on this…" Professor Dumbledore began.

"Duel Monsters tournament!" Yami said cutting the headmaster off rising to his feet, this was not something he had expected. Far from it, as far as he and Yugi knew the wizarding world had no knowledge of Duel Monsters, so a tournament at Hogwarts made no sense.

"Dr. Moto, if you would be so kind as to sit down and let me finish I'm certain that all of your questions will be answered." Professor Dumbledore said calmly not at all upset by the Pharaoh's outburst.

"Now as I was saying our school will be playing host to a Duel Monster's tournament this year. This was not my idea at all, but the Ministries and at their insistence we will host this event. That will mean that we will be having foreign guests at our school once again, so I will be relying on all of you to help make this event go as smoothly as possible. Unfortunately I do not have many details on the event itself, but what little I do know I will use to answer as many of your questions as I can." Dumbledore said calmly, he did not admit it but he had a bad feeling about this tournament and seeing as how he didn't even know what Duel Monster's was, he had no idea what sort of tournament it even was.

"If I might ask a question headmaster, what exactly is Duel Monsters?" Professor Snape said. Dumbledore looked like a deer in the headlights but was fortunately spared the task of answering Professor Snape's question because another individual spoke up instead.

"Duel Monsters, simply put, is a muggle trading card game that was developed by Industrial Illusions and made popular by Kaiba Corporation." Yami supplied quite casually.

Professor Snape turned to look at Yami, as did every other professor present in the Great Hall. "And how, pray tell, did you know that Dr. Moto?" Professor Snape said his voice lined with venom.

Dr. Moto did not answer Professor Snape's question immediately, instead he reached down to his belt and pulled out his deck. "I know that Professor Snape, because I, believe it or not, actually play Duel Monsters." Yami said rather annoyed.

"You play this game. Well, can you tell us a little bit more about it? Maybe the object of the game, basic rules." Madame Hooch said rather excitedly, she loved a good game and as a referee she figured that the first thing she should learn about the game would be the rules, so she could make sure that they were being followed.

"Well, the object of the game is to reduce your opponents life points to zero, and you do that by using various magic, trap and monster cards. And as for the rules, duel monster's is a rather complex game and I don't feel like explaining the rules right now, seeing as how you will not understand fully unless you see a match played out." Yugi said, he had switched with Yami in order to prevent the spirit from going on a three hour lecture on how the game of duel monsters was played.

"Dr. Moto I have a question." Professor McGonagall spoke this time, apparently all the faculty had decided that he was the expert and would defer all their questions to him, if they had any hopes of getting an answer, "is this game by any chance dangerous? Could our students possibly be hurt by participating?"

Yugi hesitated to answer her question, choosing instead to ask the Pharaoh /Yami, what do I tell her? Do I tell her yes there is a chance your students could be in danger because of the potential for shadow games, and all the lunatics who use this game to try and take over the world or do I tell that this game is completely harmless and she has nothing to worry about?/

//Well, Aibou why don't you let me answer her question. I think I have an answer in mind that would work.// Yugi merely nodded and relinquished control to the Pharaoh in order to allow him to speak.

"Well, Professor McGonagall, I won't lie to you. There are certain aspects of this game that could be potentially dangerous. However, I will assure you that those scenarios are highly unlikely and I also will say I know what the signs of those scenarios are and I will intervene should I see evidence pointing to this game turning dangerous." Yami said quite calmly. All the Professor looked at him and seemed to take him at his word, they all, Yami guessed, had gotten the impression that he knew much more about this game than he let on and they figured they had no choice but to trust him.

The remainder of the announcement Dumbledore made were pretty simple, most of them dealt with the security of the school and warning all the staff members to be on the lookout of anything odd that could point to potential death eater activity. And after Dumbledore finished his announcements, Yami quickly finished eating and left the Great Hall, he had some stuff that he needed to do.

Once he was safely back in his office he focused on contacting Shadii. After a few minutes Shadii appeared in their office bowing.

"You called for me my Pharaoh." Shadii said.

"Yes, do you know anything about an upcoming Duel Monster's tournament that is going to be held here?" the Pharaoh asked, after all Shadii always seemed to know pretty much everything that was going on.

"I don't know anything about an upcoming tournament Pharaoh, and I don't think you should be concerning yourself with the affairs of these _wizards_ if they desire to have a Duel Monsters tournament then I advise you to allow them to do just than and not interfere." Shadii said, his disgust and distrust of the wizarding community still clearly evident.

"I don't know Shadii, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this tournament, these wizards don't know the first thing about Duel Monsters, and their going to host a tournament, that doesn't make any sense at all." The Pharaoh said voicing concerns that both he and Yugi had been feeling. And to make matters worse his headache, which had still not receded chose that exact moment to throb.

"Yes, you have a point my Pharaoh, why would a world who is completely unaware of Duel Monsters suddenly host a tournament? That doesn't make any sense; something indeed isn't right with that." Shadii said, his brow furrowed in thought. "If it puts your mind at ease my Pharaoh I will look into the matter somewhat and see if I can find anything out, and if I do I will report back to you immediately."

"That would be great Shadii, I just have the feeling that Yugi and I are going to be dealing with yet another lunatic with a bid for world domination and I, for once, would like to be somewhat ahead of them." The Pharaoh said trying as hard as he could to ignore his ever growing migraine. Shadii bowed once more and disappeared.

Before Yugi or the Pharaoh realized it, they were heading down to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Yugi had decided to wear his favorite leather pants, black tank top, double belts, choker, millennium puzzle and one of the Pharaoh's old armbands that Ishizu had given them. He wasn't wearing a cloak, or robes because the Pharaoh refused to dress 'like the rare hunters in battle city.'

Yugi and the Pharaoh watched as the numerous students began to file in and take their seats at the various house tables. He also noticed that a stool had been set out just in front of the staff table with a rather odd looking hat sitting on it. (/Yami, I think that hat might be older than you are.//Ha ha very funny Aibou.//)

Soon Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a group of young students following nervously behind her. Yugi guessed these were the first year students, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for them.

Professor McGonagall stood off to the side and hall went silent, and everyone was looking rather expectantly at the old hat sitting on the stool. Soon, after a moment of silence, the hat began to sing.:

_Hogwarts may be ancient_

_Its roots from long ago_

_But unless you master teamwork _

_You'll fall to a deadly foe._

_The world is full of magic_

_Some more subtle and more sly_

_Whose lore has been locked away_

_Some hidden from the naked eye_

_For those with the courage_

_True Chivalry and heart_

_You may find that indeed_

_You play a big part_

_For those who love to use their brain _

_To find the way to go_

_I suggest you look to the past_

_To find what you want to know._

_For those who rely on loyalty_

_Friendship and trust_

_Share your gifts with others_

_Or all hope will turn to dust_

_For those with the gift of cunning_

_You may be ruthless and sly_

_If you do not lean on those around_

_Many of your friends will surely die._

_Some rough times may lie ahead_

_But you need not fill you hearts with dread_

_You will do well if you learn_

_What is necessary in your turn._

_If you want a clue _

_To guide you thru_

_I have been a sphinx_

_And it's all a riddle_

_You must open the door to that what was lost_

_In order to look ahead_

_You must look behind_

_And trust what the ancients knew_

_Now enough with the future_

_The present, the past_

_Lets deal with the task a hand_

_Begin the sorting I demand. _

Yami and Yugi were speechless, the hat had basically been talking about nothing but Shadow Games, and the fact that the hat had spelled things out so clearly made both of them nervous, however fortunately for him no seemed to have any idea what the hat had been talking about, and proceeded with the sorting as if nothing had happened.

After the last student, Zulan, James was sorted into Ravenclaw the stool and hat were put away. Dumbledore stood and said a few words, "Jelly, Newt, book, and elf" and food magically appeared at all the tables. Yugi was used to food appearing magically, so it didn't startle him, and he ate, though his mind thought back to what the hat had said about falling to a deadly foe. Did that mean that someone was trying to unlock the shadow games and take over the world again. If so then he had three questions, who was it? What exactly was their goal? (world domination is usually the eventual outcome but their immediate goals tended to vary a bit.) and how could a new villain be trying to tap into the shadows without him and the other item holders picking up on it?

Half way thru dessert Yugi looked up to see Professor Snape walking into the Great Hall with a boy with black messy hair and glasses. The boy didn't look the best, seeing as how he had dried blood all over his face. Not to mention he wasn't wearing his school uniform which made him stick out a great deal, which Yugi knew from experience was never much fun. Yugi watched as the boy walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between a boy with bright red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. He noticed that the boy managed to grab a little bit of pudding before all the food vanished. Needless to say Yugi couldn't help feeling really sorry for the boy, and slightly annoyed with Professor Snape who seemed to enjoy seeing the boy unhappy.

Once everything had quieted down Dumbledore got up in order to make his start of term announcements.

"First of all let say welcome to all the new students we have this year, and to all of our old hands welcome back. Now we have three changes in staffing this year: Professor Slughorn will be filling the post of Potions Master, (the fat bald man stood up and received lukewarm applause from both his colleagues and the students.) Professor Snape, will be filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, (there was a great deal of applause from the Slytherin house table and a couple of boos from the Gryffindor's. Yami couldn't help but whisper to Yugi, "well, I wish him luck with that.") And third Dr. Moto will be filling the post of Ancient Runes Professor. Yugi stood up and received lukewarm applause from everyone, thou he could hear a couple of "oh my god its Yugi Moto's" and a few "check out the Freak." The latter of which came mainly from the Slytherins. After the cheers had died down once again Yugi took his seat.

"Secondly, I have been asked my Mr. Filch, for what he tells me is the 400th time that students are not to be using magic in the corridors and between classes, also he wanted me to let you know that the list of banned items has been extended to include everything made by the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, if you are unsure of whether or not an item is allowed, I encourage you to stop by Mr. Filches office where you can view the entire list of 369 items. Also, first years please note that the Dark Forest at the edge of the grounds is off limits, as the rest of the students should be aware. (his gaze rested on the boy who walked into the hall late and his two companions, though no one really seemed to notice this.) Also, the village of Hogsmeade is off limits to all students below the third year or who do not have permission from their parents or guardians.

Dumbledore paused for a moment clearly allowing all the information he had presented them with time to sink in, ("it might be for dramatic effect Aibou, to get them to be hanging on his every word." The Pharaoh suggested.) "And finally Hogwarts will be hosting a Duel Monsters tournament later this year; I will give you more information on the tournament itself as the time draws nearer. Now, that covers everything that is pressing for the moment, so you may all head up to your dormitories in order to get ready for classes which will begin tomorrow morning." Dumbledore finished with a smile as the students in the Great Hall got up and headed out the doors to their respective dormitories.

Yugi left the Great Hall as well as the rest of the staff, after all it wasn't only the students who had classes tomorrow morning. Soon Yugi flopped down onto his bed, Yami soon appeared beside him looking rather lost in thought.

"Your wondering about what that hat was talking about aren't you?" Yugi said looking at the Pharaoh rather suspiciously.

"Yes, Aibou I am that hat talked about a lot of things which it shouldn't know anything about, and that does not bode well. Not only that it warned of upcoming danger, and apparently this danger is somehow tied to the past, why else would it keep saying "look to the past," or "trust what the ancients said." Clearly that hat was talking about some sort of ancient evil, and for some reason I believe this upcoming tournament may have something to do with it, but I don't know how that is even possible." The Pharaoh said, clearly frustrated by the fact that they didn't have more information to go on.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something soon, and Shadii is already checking into the tournament, and Bakura's following the Death Eaters, if either of them find out anything we know that they'll let us know right away. But for now, we'll just have to wait and see, we'll be on the look out for anything odd, but just see how things play out." Yugi said knowing that this was the only thing they could do until they had more information.

The Pharaoh merely nodded and retreated back into the safety of the millennium puzzle, while Yugi decided to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room the boy Yugi had seen walk in late was sitting by the fire talking to the girl with bushy brown hair and the boy with flaming red hair.

"What do you guys think about this _Duel Monsters _tournament thing, do you think its another thing like the Triwizard tournament that was held during our fourth year?" the boy asked his companions.

"I don't know Harry, but I've never heard of it, so I don' t think its something that has ever happened at Hogwarts before mate." The boy with red hair replied.

"I for one don't remember reading anything about a Duel Monsters tournament, but something about it does sound vaguely familiar to me." The girl responded after a moments thought.

"What do you mean it sounds vaguely familiar Hermione?" Harry asked looking rather confused.

"I think I heard my cousins talking about a game called Duel Monsters. From what I remember it was a card game, and it originated in America, and is rapidly gaining popularity worldwide. But I don't remember anything else about it." Hermione said, clearly frustrated by the fact that she couldn't remember more information about the game.

"Well, Ron have you heard of a card game suddenly starting up in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked.

"I haven't heard anything about this, which is odd because I love card games, so if there was a new one out, I'd have definitely looked into it." Ron said.

"Well, if you want to know about Duel Monsters you should ask Dr. Moto about it." Another voice said causing the three teens to jump, they hadn't expected anyone else to comment.

"What do you mean we should ask Dr. Moto about it Dean?" Hermione asked slightly confused as to why Dean Thomas would guess that a brand new teacher he had never met before would no something about a card game that Hermione had only vaguely remembered hearing about.

"Because Dr. Moto plays Duel Monsters, not only does he play he is actually the world champion and he has been since he was 16 I believe." Dean informed them. "You see, this game is only played by Muggles, and my Brother absolutely loves the game, he taught me how to play last summer. And he also showed me a magazine on Duel Monsters that was talking about the top ranked duelists and Dr. Moto's picture was on the cover of the magazine." Dean explained when the three looked at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"If this game is only played by Muggles, then why on earth would Hogwarts host a tournament?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Dean said before turning and heading out of the common room and up to bed. Harry and Ron soon followed, after all they had to get up bright and early tomorrow.

Yugi woke up bright and early on September 2nd, he stretched and got dressed pretty much the same way he had been yesterday. Then he headed down to the Great Hall. He took his seat up at the faculty table and watched as the students slowly wandered in, he couldn't help but laugh as they dragged their feet because it reminded him of how he used to act when he had to start a new school year.

After finishing his breakfast Yugi headed back up to his office to allow the Pharaoh to make any last minute preparations for his lesson which would begin in about 30 minutes. /Pharaoh, is there anything that you still need to do to get ready for your lesson in half an hour?/ Yugi mentally asked. He was mildly surprised that he didn't get any response from the spirit.

/Pharaoh. Pharaoh. PHARAOH!/ Yugi said, which finally got the Pharaoh's attention.

//Yes, what is it Aibou, is something wrong?// the pharaoh said as he appeared in spirit form, clearly concerned as to why Yugi had been shouting.

/I asked if you still had anything you needed to do to get ready for your first lesson in half an hour. But, you didn't hear me apparently so I kept on calling and eventually I had to shout to get your attention, are you alright?/ Yugi said after he looked at the Pharaoh, he looked rather pale and his eyes weren't as sharp and full of life as they normally were. And he just looked totally out of it, however as soon as Yugi questioned him about it, the Pharaoh assured him he was just fine and that he must have overslept, and that was why he didn't hear him calling. He also said something about setting up for his first class yesterday before the feast, but after a moments thought decided to go and check and make sure that Peeves hadn't decided to mess up what he had written on the boards.

Yugi switched with the Pharaoh and they entered the classroom, and Yugi was shocked, the Pharaoh had filled two chalkboards with hieroglyphic script. After a short inspection the Pharaoh deemed that nothing was wrong with what was written on the board.

/You do realize that they are going to hate you when they see all that, and some of the younger students will probably have a heart attack. You don't honestly expect them to be able to translate all of that do you?/ Yugi said looking at the board as he slowly began to translate it for himself.

//Well, the sixth and seventh year students' yes I do expect them to at least be able to translate some of this, and the younger students this will be just to show them what they should be able to do by the end of the year. // The Pharaoh replied with a laugh, after all to him this was pretty easy. He could read what was written on the board better than he could read Japanese or English.

He sat down at the desk and watched as the students slowly began to file into the classroom. He had a group of sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws this lesson. He waited until everyone had taken their seats and quieted down enough for him to begin.

"Good morning and welcome to Ancient Runes, I am Dr. Moto and I will be teaching you this year." Yami said to the class.

"Good morning Dr. Moto." The class chorused, or at least those who bothered to act as though they were conscious, _apparently some of them decided not to sleep last night, well they'll soon learn that sleeping will not be tolerated in my lessons. _Yami thought as he observed his class.

"Now before we begin I'm going to go over some basic rules and expectations. I expect you to work while you are in my class, as well as all of your work to be handed in on time and completed. If you do not hand in an assignment, you will have detention. Sleeping in my class will also warrant detention. I have to get up and come to class ready to work just like the rest of you, so you can at least show me enough respect to work hard and stay awake. Now, in regards to your textbook, it is decent, and there are times where I tell you one thing and your textbook tells you another, in these cases I am right and the way I tell you to do something is the way you will do it. Is that understood?" Yami paused and waited for an answer from the class.

"Yes, Dr. Moto." The class answered once again, this time there were a lot more people who responded and they did so more enthusiastically apparently trying to prove that they were indeed awake.

"Now for the next four weeks we will be covering basic Hieroglyphic script." Yami started, but a the girl with bushy brown hair shot her hand up into the air as soon as Yami had paused to draw a breath.

"Yes." Yami said looking at the girl wondering what on earth she was going to comment on.

"Well, Professor you might not be aware of this, but we covered ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphic script last school year for the OWLs, so there really is no need to cover it again." the girl said rather matter of factly.

"Tell me what is your name." Yami said, leaning on the front of his desk, beginning to smirk. _So, you think your too good to learn how to read Hieroglyphs, then why don't you go ahead and prove it._

"My name's Hermione Granger sir." Hermione said.

"Well, then Miss Granger, why don't you help me with something right now. Why don't you stand up and read to the class what is written on the chalkboard, oh and please read it too them in English, as if you were to read in Egyptian I would probably be the only one here that could understand you." Yami said smirking, the color drained from Hermione's face as she shakily stood up and walked to the chalkboard in order to get a better look at the hieroglyphs.

"…. Two … Horus it … his father… Horus … Khemet… two soul inside… soul is of Ra." Hermione said rather shakily, this was really quite complicated however, she was spared the task of having to continue when Dr. Moto, who had not even looked at the board, asked her to take her seat having just proved his point.

"Now as I was saying, we will be covering basic Hieroglyphic Script for four weeks, then we will cover Coptic for five weeks then we will begin Hieratic and that will bring us up to Christmas break." Yami said once again, and this time no one dared to challenge his proposed lesson, seeing as how he had just proved that they weren't proficient enough yet to be able to move on.

"Now for the remainder of class I want you to…" Yami started, but he stopped when he heard a CRASH in his office, at which he immediately jumped up and headed towards his office, saying, "class dismissed." Over his shoulder as he went to open the door.

A/N: And that should do it for chapter three, oh, and before I forget I don't own the book of the dead, (that was what Hermione was trying to read. I have a copy of it and I had her attempt to read part of it.) Well, next chapter first and foremost you'll find out who or what was in the Pharaoh's office, as well as maybe some more about the tournament. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 reposted

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Yami quickly opened the door that led to his office and looked for the source of the crash. He didn't see anything immediately, which puzzled him. "Peeves, if this is your idea of a joke you will be very sorry." Yami said thru gritted teeth, he really hated that poltergeist with a vengeance.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky I'm not Peeves then." Said a voice off to the Pharaoh's right. Yami whipped around to see Bakura lying on the ground, he had apparently crashed into the desk when he appeared, though how he managed to make that much noise was beyond him.

"Bakura, what's going on what are you doing here?" the Pharaoh asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'll tell you once our little audience goes somewhere else Pharaoh." Bakura replied in Japanese. Yami nodded and whipped around to see pretty much his entire classroom there straining to see and hear what was going on in his office.

"Alright, apparently I didn't make this clear enough, so let me try this again. Class Dismissed, and by class dismissed I mean good-bye see you on Friday." Yami said rather hotly, eavesdropping was extremely rude and he absolutely hated it when people eavesdropped.

His class seemed to finally take the hint as they took this opportunity to rush out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Of course some of them let their curiosity get the better of them, Hermione being one, took the opportunity to see who it was that was in Dr. Moto's office. She saw a man with long white hair leaning up against Dr. Moto's desk. However, she didn't have long to look as Yami got fed up with waiting patiently for the students to leave, so he opted instead to practically shove them out the door. Once Hermione was out in the hallway she made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron about this when she saw them in the Great Hall.

Once Yami had gotten rid of his class, he turned his attention to Bakura. "Well, for a king of thieves who prides himself on stealth you sure made quite a lot of noise." The Pharaoh said with a smirk.

Bakura merely glared at him for a second before saying, "Well, Pharaoh I come to you baring information. I managed to locate some members of the death eaters and learn a little bit about what it is they are planning." He then waited for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Well, one of the things these Death Eaters were talking about was 'the Dark Lord is set upon locating the one with the spiky hair who overcame the killing curse.' Apparently, this Dark Lord, who from what I gathered is what the Death Eaters call their boss, is quite ticked that you managed to not only survive the attack on the dig site, but that you did it in a way that in this world isn't supposed to be possible. Leave it to you to make such an impression, and here I thought you weren't trying to show off. So, he is putting a lot of resources into finding out where you are. Also, they spoke about hunting for any traces of the shadow magic from Egypt; they are rather confused as to why it all managed to just disappear. And finally, they were talking about some plan to get rid of 'the boy who lived.' Though, who that is I haven't the slightest idea, I for some reason thought that it might be you, seeing as how that spell that you countered was called the killing curse, and you survived, so that could make you the boy who lived, so therefore they are actively plotting your demise Pharaoh." Bakura finished with a smirk. If Yami didn't know better he would have thought that Bakura was jealous that someone else other than him was trying to kill him.

"As interesting as that all is Bakura it still doesn't explain your entrance. Something went wrong, didn't it?" Yami said with his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean _something _went wrong, everything went just peachy, everything was going according to plan, right down to the part where one of the bozos in black got a bit drunk and started to randomly start attacking people, I had planned on almost getting nailed a couple of times. It was my plan from the onset to be forced to use Diabound to get out of there with my head still attached. Diabound brought me straight to your office just a little bit more forcefully than I was expecting, so as you can tell I had the entire situation under my control." Bakura responded quite hotly, along with a bit of grumbling about 'know it all Ra be damned Pharaoh's sticking their noses where they don't belong.'

Yami couldn't help but laugh as he pictured Bakura trying to escape a group of drunk death eaters trying to cause as much chaos and destruction as is humanly possible. (/Yami, that's not funny, not funny at all Bakura could have been really hurt./)

"Well, Pharaoh I did my part by supplying you with the information, now this is the part where you come up with a brilliant complicated plan to put a stop to the evil attempt at world domination, which we can pull off before dinner." Bakura said with a smirk on his face, as the Pharaoh shot him a glare.

"You know as well as I do that isn't nearly enough information to come up with a way to put a stop to their scheme, I don't even know how they plan to accomplish their goals, all you managed to tell me was the general goal, that would be like me having someone spy on you and they come back and say, 'my pharaoh, the thief king wants to kill you. Now what is your plan to stop him?' unless I have more information I can't come up with a plan." The Pharaoh said.(/ Come on Pharaoh, you've gone on less information than that before and you still came up with a brilliant plan./ /Oh, and when was that Yugi?/ /The time when you overheard Joey talking about how him and Tristan were going to prank you and Kaiba on April Fools day my senior year, you managed to avoid their gag and make them look like the idiots. You know that you had a plan that time./ /Yugi, that was Joey and Tristan, not some evil nutcase bent on the destruction of humanity, anyone can come up with a plan to stop those two as soon as you know that they're planning to prank someone and when they plan to do it./)

"Well, excuse me Pharaoh, I didn't manage to get Voldemort's date book, but don't worry that's on my to-do list. Right between rob Gringotts and world domination." Bakura said with a smirk.

"You did a great job Tomb Robber, just at the moment I don't have enough to go on, but as soon as I hear anything of interest I'll let you guys all know." The Pharaoh said.

"Does this mean we're back to the bi-monthly item holders meetings?" Bakura said with a look of pleading on his face, clearly he dreaded bi-monthly meetings.

"If I manage to survive my first week of teaching with my sanity still intact we'll have a meeting at the end of the week." The Pharaoh said with a smirk, as Bakura's face paled.

Yami looked up at the clock, "As much as I would like to continue this conversation Bakura, I have another class in ten minutes. You're welcome to stay in here and relax, and I'll be back after the lesson." Yami said as he got up and began to head back to his classroom, he paused before saying to Bakura, "After this class is over it will be lunchtime, you can come down with me to the Great Hall to get something to eat, on the grounds that you promise to at least act like you're a civilized human." Bakura laughed as Yami continued out, Bakura was well known as liking to eat raw meat and not being very nice about it when he did, which usually resulted in almost everyone within sight losing their appetite. (/not to mention their stomachs./)

Bakura looked around the Pharaoh's office after he left, he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit sorry for the children who were being forced to endure lessons with him. _The Pharaoh is used to being in complete control of everything that is under his control, by putting him in a leadership position so closely connected to Egypt its like re-crowning him Pharaoh. Those poor kids don't know what their messing with. They better pray to whatever higher power they believe in that they don't get him mad, and that if they do Yugi is aware enough of the situation (and not sleeping in his soul room) to sort it out before he gets to ticked… the Pharaoh can have quite the temper. The Pharaoh doesn't take crap from anyone, so may Osiris have mercy on the souls of the kids who try to defy him._

: You would know seeing as how you're usually on the receiving end of said temper. :

: Shut up Ryou, I don't remember asking for your commentary. :

: Doesn't make it any less true. : Ryou replied smartly, over the years Ryou had not only learned how to get along with Bakura but also how to get away with smarting off to him.

Bakura chose not to comment, and instead contented himself by looking around the room. He could hear the Pharaoh beginning his lesson. _This is going to take a while._

Hermione rushed into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron sitting in the corner entertaining themselves with a game of wizards chess, which at a glance it appeared that Ron was winning.

Harry looked up from the game when he heard Hermione plop down on the floor next to him.

"Hermione what are you doing back here so early? I thought you had Ancient Runes with that new professor." He asked casually, not doubting for a second that Hermione was about to explain what was going on. God sometimes he hated being right.

"I did have Ancient Runes this morning Harry, but we were dismissed before we could even start the lesson." She said quite matter a factly, like a lesson being stopped before it could properly begin was the most normal thing in the world.

"What happened?" Ron said finally looking up from the game, something had to be up and Hermione was going to spill the beans.

"Well, Dr. Moto had just finished telling us the rules and what his expectations were as well as what we will be covering this term when there was a loud bang that came from his office. He quickly went over the door and dismissed us." Hermione supplied.

"Well, do you know what it was?" Harry asked.

"When he was shooing us out of the room I was able to get a glimpse of a man with long white hair in his office, I'm assuming it was him that made the noise, but no clue as to how he got into the castle." Hermione said, and that was the part that was bothering her, how could that stranger have gotten in so easily, was there a weakness in Hogwarts defenses and if so they had to find out what it was and alert Dumbledore to it as soon as possible.

Harry and Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, I say we find out how he got into the castle." Ron suggested as he got up from the chair and began to head towards the portrait.

"Do you mean now?" Hermione asked as she also got up.

"Yes now, before he has a chance to leave again." Ron said as if breaking into a professor's office in the middle of the day in order to interrogate someone who had apparently managed to breach Hogwarts defenses was the most logical thing in the world.

"I agree with Ron, if we wait til later he'll probably be gone and then we'll never know how he got in." Harry said.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Ron asked, seeing as how she hadn't followed them yet.

"Yes I'm coming Ronald, but if we get caught I'm blaming the two of you." She said as she got up from her seat and followed the two boys out the portrait.

About ten minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Ancient Runes corridor, Hermione could hear Dr. Moto beginning his lecture, so she knew that he wasn't in his office, which was a good thing.

"Alright, this is his office." Hermione said indicating to a door on her right, "just make sure you keep it down because his classroom is right next door, and he'll probably go ballistic if he catches us."

"We know that Hermione." Ron and Harry said in unison as they turned to the door.

"Alright, let's get this over with ALOHOMORA" Hermione said pointing her wand at the door.

Slowly the door creaked open and the shadows surrounding it dispersed to alert their master that someone had opened the door. Bakura looked up upon seeing the door open and smiled. _This is going to be fun. _

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked slowly into the office and barely had a chance to look around when they found themselves pinned up against the wall and unable to move.

"Well well well now what do we have here?" Bakura said quite casually clearly enjoying this, as well as picturing various things the Pharaoh no doubt would do when he found out that someone broke into his office.

Harry was the first to speak, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked in what he thought was an intimidating voice.

Bakura laughed, "I should be asking you the same question, or better yet I should go and get **Dr. Moto** and have him ask you, after all it is **his **office." Bakura said clearly enjoying the whole situation.

Hermione visibly paled, but Ron and Harry didn't seem to be put off in the slightest that they had been caught and were now pinned against the wall. The way they were acting it seemed like everything was going according to plan.

"Go ahead and while he's here why don't you explain how you broke into his office as well, I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Ron said quite cockily.

"For your information, Dr. Moto is fully aware that I am in his office, and he is perfectly fine with it. He also is quite aware of how it is that I got here, he asked me to stay here while he finished with his classes so we could finish discussing things during lunch, you however, are uninvited trespassers who are going to be in **serious **trouble." Bakura said with a smirk as he headed to the door that led to the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Now, why don't you begin by reading chapter one in your textbook and after you have finished that we'll begin discussing how you go about interpreting the glyphs." Yami said to his class as he heard the door to his office open.

"Pharaoh, you need to come in here, there's something that you need to see." Bakura said in Japanese, as the Pharaoh turned around and headed towards his office.

"This better be important Bakura." Yami said as he closed the door, it was then that he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione pinned to the wall. The Pharaoh closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began to count backwards from ten. (That's what Yugi tells him to do before he starts to go off on someone in a fit of rage.)

Bakura upon seeing the Pharaoh close his eyes decided that he should probably be anywhere but here at this moment in time, however, before he could leave the Pharaoh had opened his eyes.

"What in Ra's name are you three doing in MY office?" Yami said as calmly as he could, though the anger in his voice was quite evident.

/Yami, try to calm down. I'm sure there's a harmless reason why they're hear, probably got lost looking for their class or something like that. Your jumping to conclusions by thinking they broke in./ Yugi said trying to calm the Pharaoh down.

/Yugi, now that would be a plausible explanation as to why a FIRST year student ended up in my office, however these students are SIXTH years, so they know their way around the castle better than we do, so they didn't end up here by mistake./ Yami explained.

/How do you know they're sixth years Yami?/ Yugi asked.

/The girl is the one who was in our first lesson who said that they learned how to read Hieroglyphs last year for their OWLs so, there wasn't a reason for us to teach them./ Yami replied.

/oh./ Yugi had officially run out of ideas as to why they were in their office if they weren't there to cause trouble, and realized that Yami had every right to be angry.

"Dr. Moto we came to find out how the man with the white hair got into your office." Hermione answered.

"I assure you Miss Granger that how Bakura got into my office is none of your concern, now you and your two friends are going to serve detention with me for the next week starting tonight as punishment for trespassing. Don't let me catch any of you breaking into my office again or you will be sorry." Yami said before turning and going back into his classroom and closing the door.

"Well, now that that's settled have a nice day." Bakura said with a huge smirk on his face as he let the three of them fall to the ground.

Harry Ron and Hermione gave Bakura one last look before heading out the door.

A/N: I'm reposting this chapter on account of the fact that I posted the document that didn't have any of the editing done on it early, and I was informed about this (thank you Saitaina R. Moricia), So I'm reposting it.

-SRRH


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Bakura enjoyed another 45 minutes of peace, only punctuated occasionally at the Pharaoh's annoyed shouts when a student, by the sounds of it, decided they would rather shoot spit wads at a student across the room then pay attention to what he was saying. Bakura stifled a laugh _oh the pharaoh is ticked. And for once I'm not the one who is causing him to go blue in the face from shouting. _

/Yeah, there's a first time for everything isn't there Bakura?/ Ryou quipped smartly.

/Shut up Ryou who asked you anyway?/

/No one asked me, I just don't think you should be getting so much enjoyment out of other people getting into trouble, especially seeing as how you've been in there shoes on countless occasions./ Ryou said with the air of a mother lecturing their son.

Bakura chose not to respond and instead began to look around the room. Until he heard the door the led to the ancient Runes classroom slam shut and the Pharaoh stomped in in a very bad mood.

"If I hear one more comment about how Slytherins and Gryffindors are required to fight, and that if they weren't constantly trying to be the others undoing they would be letting their house down, or another comment about how no one cares what is written in the ancient languages, it all garbage that isn't worth anything to us _civilized _people I'm going to lose it." Yami said apparently to thin air.

Yugi appeared in spirit form beside him and Bakura looked up at the Pharaoh.

"Yami, they're just kids they don't know any better." Yugi said. _Though, I have to admit they were quite rude to say the least. What I want to know is why they're taking this class if they think of it as worthless?_

"Yeah Pharaoh, they're nothing but worthless, ignorant, rebellious, hormonal, mortal teenagers who live to drive unfortunate self-respecting professors such as yourself up the wall." Bakura added with a smile. _The last thing I need is for him to go through the roof, Ra knows that the Pharaoh can be deadly when he's ticked. /_That doesn't require any commentary from you Ryou./

/Yugi would you mind taking control for a while I need to let out some steam before I do something that I regret./

/Sure Yami, I don't mind. Just don't banish anything to the Shadow Realm./ Yugi said as he took control.

"Well, Bakura I don't know about you but I'm hungry, so let's go down to lunch." Yugi said with a smile.

"Lead the way Yugi." Bakura said as he followed Yugi out of the office and into the corridor.

--Meanwhile--

Draco Malfoy had just left his Charms lesson and was in a foul mood. Professor Flitwick had, in Malfoy's opinion, wasted their time with a useless spell which would enable you to produce water from thing air. Not to mention the fact that he had been kept up until 3 this morning talking to his father about keeping his eye on Dumbledore, and looking for any sings of the Shadow Magic Voldemort was seeking, for the Dark Lord had inferred that somehow Dumbledore was behind its sudden disappearance, therefore it was now Malfoy's job to find where he hid it. So after he had finally got to sleep at 330 he ended up oversleeping and as a result missed breakfast entirely. The only reason he didn't miss his first lesson, which was History of Magic, was because Blaise had picked up his timetable for him. So, when a Gryffindor first year crashed into him Malfoy lost it.

"I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." The first year Gryffindor said with a weak smile, having come from a family of Muggles he had no idea that Slytherins and Gryffindors were always at odds with each other.

"How dare you run into me you insolent first year?" Malfoy snapped at the boy.

"I said I was…" the boy started

"Yes, you said you were sorry, but that doesn't mean anything you little brat." Malfoy shouted cutting off the boy mid sentence.

"Hey I said I was sorry what more could you possibly expect out of me?" the boy shot back at Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at the boy as he pulled out his wand, no one gets away with disrespecting him like that and he was going to make sure this boy paid dearly for his transgression.

"You're going to pay for that Brat."

--Back to Yugi and Bakura--

"So, Yugi what exactly happened to cause the Pharaoh to retreat into his puzzle? Not that I that I'm trying to pry or anything. It's just if I know him, I know that he wouldn't allow you to wander around these corridors until he has done a background check on every teacher and student here. So whatever happened that forced him to retreat must have been bad." Bakura said as he and Yugi made their way down a marble staircase that led to the third floor.

"Well, you know Yami and his temper. He just had to deal with a lot of kids being smartasses. (/Yugi watch you language./) They just wouldn't quit. Going on and on about how learning to read ancient Egyptian was a waste of time. It got so bad that I'm actually surprised the shadow realm didn't gain a couple of new residents." Yugi said with a sigh.

"That bad, then its no wonder he went into the puzzle, cause he knew that any little thing was going to set him off. Those kids were probably lucky that you were there to calm him down." Bakura said somewhat knowingly.

"Yeah I managed to calm him down but he was seeing red if I hadn't…"Yugi started but was cut off by a shout.

"You're going to pay for that Brat."

"Oh no! Bakura you wait here I have to go break up the fight that by the sounds of it is going to start in the corridor up ahead. Once I get this done I'll come back and show you the rest of the way to the Great Hall." Yugi said over his shoulder as he sprinted through the crowd of students to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey let me through. Move aside kids nothing to see here. Hello professor coming through." Yugi said as he began to make his way through the crowd of students who had gathered. The last comment he made managed to part them like the red sea.

When Yugi made it through the crowd he saw a blond haired boy wearing a Slytherin house prefect badge with his wand pointed at a much younger Gryffindor who was on the ground with his back up against the wall cowering. Yugi assumed that the young boy was a first year student. _Why else would a student be sitting on the ground cowering when a wand was being pointed at them…all of the older students would have drawn their wands as well, not just sat there._

"What in Ra's name is going on over here?" Yugi said as a means of making his presence apparent to the two boys involved in the conflict. The young Gryffindor looked up when Yugi spoke, and then back down again in a way that implied he believed that he was doomed to be beaten up by Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Yugi and sneered.

"Who are you runt and what gives you the right to stick your nose into other people's business." Malfoy said in a mocking tone.

"Dumbledore gave me the right to interfere in conflicts like this when he gave me a job at this school. And you will respect my authority and lower your wand now or you WILL be sorry young man." Yugi said rather hotly, because Malfoy was getting on his nerves.

/Yugi what's going on? Why are you getting angry…is Bakura being an idiot again and calling you Midget. I warned him about that, alright that does he's going to the…/

/Yami chill Bakura isn't doing anything, I'm breaking up a fight between a Slytherin Prefect and a Gryffindor first year./

/Oh, okay fine Bakura avoids a trip to the shadow realm, but still I'm coming out, I don't want you dealing with conflicts involving these _wizards _and their _sticks_./

/Yami I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a conflict between the students here and for your information their _wands _not _sticks_./

And while Yugi was having his conversation with Yami Malfoy got a good look at how Yugi was dressed. He was absolutely enraged that a professor at Hogwarts would dare to dress as a Muggle, and then have the nerve to tell a self respecting pureblood wizard what to do, oh no. _I think its time that I put this upstart new professor in his place. _

"STUPEFY!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at Yugi.

Yami sensing trouble switched with Yugi immediately and activated his puzzle. A bright light shined and next thing Malfoy new he was being thrown into the wall, where as Yugi hadn't so much as flinched.

Malfoy slowly gets to his feet, after having collided with the wall quite hard. He looks up at Yami who in lack of a better term looked positively livid.

"How dare you attack me, you insolent child. 50 points from Slytherin, no make that 75, 50 for attacking me and 25 for threaten a first year student. And while I'm at it I think you should have detention with Mr. Filch for the next month…no make it two months and if I so much as see you put a single toe out of line again you will be very sorry indeed. Let this be a warning to you, you raise your wand against me again and you will find yourself in the hospital wing. " Yami said in a dangerously low voice, his eyes promising to make good on his threat.

Malfoy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Yes professor." Malfoy said in as respectful a tone as he could muster, before turning and heading out of the corridor, presumably towards the Great Hall.

/Yami, might I ask why you didn't give him detention with us?/ Yugi asked quite curious as to what his Yami's reasoning would be.

/Because had I given that boy detention with us it would have involved him spending some time getting acquainted with the Shadow realm, and I didn't want to be tempted to punish him that way, seeing as how we're supposed to keep that under wraps./ Yami replied as he walked back up the corridor to where Yugi had left Bakura. After locating Bakura, he nodded to him indicating for Bakura to follow him once again.

The two made their way down to the Great Hall in silence, Yami because he was still fuming about both the rudeness of his students in class and the boy who dared to raise his _wand _against Yugi. Needless to say, Yami was not having a good day.

When they entered the Great Hall, Bakura followed Yami up to the teachers table at the front of the hall and took his seat…because apparently a chair had magically been added to the table as if it knew that Yami had an unannounced guest that would be joining him for lunch. A couple of teachers looked at Bakura oddly, clearly wondering who he was and how he got into the castle, however no one said anything.

Yami and Bakura ate their food in silence. That is until Dumbledore asked Yami if he could speak with him after lunch, having known that Yami would have a free period after lunch. Yami merely nodded to Dumbledore, indicating that he would indeed meet with him after lunch.

/Wonder what Dumbledore wants? /

/I don't know Yami…maybe he wants to know how Bakura got here, or to talk about the situation in the corridor with the Slytherin boy you threw up against the wall, or maybe.../

/I get it Yugi, he could want to talk to us about a lot of things./ Yami then closed his eyes and put his hand on his temple. _Great just what I need…my headache from the underworld to return with a vengeance. Osiris must really hate me, or perhaps this is Anubis's idea of vengeance. _

Yugi appeared in spirit form behind him with a very concerned look on his face. /Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore. You really need to get some rest, plus you aren't going to be able to focus with that migraine of yours./

/No Yugi I'll be fine, these things tend to come and go it'll be gone in a few minutes. (sigh) if it'll make you feel better I'll rest after the meeting with Dumbledore. Okay Yugi?/

/Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that Yami./

/I know Aibou, I know./

Yami then turned to Bakura, who had just finished eating his meal.

"Alright Tomb Robber, now back to what we were discussing earlier." Yami said in curt Egyptian.

"Let me guess you want me to continue tailing the rare hunter wannabes to find out what they're up to. Right?" Bakura replied.

"Actually no, I don't. I would like you to return home and wait until I need your help again. For some reason I highly doubt you will be able to gleam much more about their plans than you already have, so why should I send you into a potentially dangerous situation when the potential rewards are not worth the risk to obtain them." Yami said.

Bakura just nodded, he agreed that the only way he could find out more about what, the as he liked to call them, 'rare hunter wannabes' were up to would be to steal Voldemort's date book, and he couldn't even be certain the guy even had a date book, therefore he couldn't steal what likely did not exist.

"Alright, Bakura I'm going to have to go now, I need to talk with the headmaster. So, I guess I'll see you and everyone else on Saturday." Yami said as he stood up.

"Saturday. So, that means we are having item holder meetings again." Bakura said, clearly hoping that Yami only said that as a way of teasing him and not actually meaning it.

"I think it would be wise if we had the meetings again, at least until this mess has been resolved." Yami said as he walked over to the headmaster, clearly indicating to Bakura that the conversation had concluded and he had been dismissed. The headmaster stood up and the two left.

Bakura watched as Yami followed the 'old coot' out of the hall before rising to his feet and leaving as well. He walked back up to Yami's office, activated the power of his ring and was gone.

Yami followed Dumbledore to his office. Once Dumbledore had taken a seat and he had indicated for Yami to do the same he began to speak.

"Now, Dr. Moto as I understand it you are somewhat of an expert on the game of Duel Monsters. So, I am going to enlist your assistance. You see this morning the ministry sent me an owl giving me additional information on the tournament and I can't understand what some of it is even talking about, so I was hoping that you could make some sense of it." Dumbledore said calmly.

/That's it./

/Yami don't be rude./

"Of course I'll take a look at it headmaster and see if I can understand what it is going on about." Yami said.

Dumbledore handed Yami the sheet of parchment for him to read. It read as follows:

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_As promised here is the additional information on the Duel Monsters tournament that your school will be playing host to later this year. The tournament date is set to begin on March 15__th__, with the preliminary rounds taking place from the 15__th__ to the 20__th__, and the finals beginning on the 21__st__. Your school will be permitted to have fifteen student representatives and 5 faculty representatives, which must be already selected before the beginning of the tournament itself. _

_The tournament itself will follow what have come to be known as the battle city rules, where each duelist will begin with 4000 lifepoints, be required to sacrifice monsters, and fusion monsters must wait one turn before they may attack. Also, the loser of the duel will hand over their rarest card to the victor._

_In addition to the rarest card being handed over each duelist will also be collecting Egyptian charms; each duelist will be given one to begin with and will need to acquire a total of 15 to gain entry into the finals. The duelists will be permitted to wager more than one charm on a duel, but must wage at least one. _

_Also, ensure that your students adhere to the forbidden, limited and semi-limited card list. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Edwin Gobs_

_Department of Games and Sports_

_PS: The tournament host will be contacting you within the next few weeks to ensure that everything for the tournament is going according to plan._

Yami looked back up at Dumbledore and said, "Well, everything to me seems pretty self explanatory. This is just establishing a standard Duel Monsters tournament, and alerting you to how many representatives you are allowed to have. Which, I suggest you select at least a week before the tournament begins so they may have enough time to prepare for the competition."

"Yes, Dr. Moto. But still all this business about like points, forbidden and limited cards, fusion monsters. I don't understand any of that, nor do I believe anyone here probably does. Could you explain it to me, so that I might be able to explain it to the students and staff?" Dumbledore asked.

"I could explain it to you, however I have a better idea. Why don't you make an announcement saying that anyone who is interested in competing in the tournament should come by the Great Hall next Friday at 7 o'clock and I will not only explain the rules in depth but also give a demonstration that way everyone will be in complete understanding. I will also by that time have been able to get a large shipment of duel monsters cards here, so the students and faculty who wish to compete could construct their decks, also I could get duel disks and after some minor modifications have them functioning." Yami said though wondering to himself why in the world he ever opened his mouth.

"That would be excellent, though how are we going to decide which four members of the faculty are going to compete?" Dumbledore asked.

"Four members, I thought the letter said five members." Yami said rather puzzled.

"I am aware of that, but I am certain that you will be one of the five faculty members competing, so we already have one spot filled, it is just the other four spots that need filling." Dumbledore said.

"Well, we could always have a duel off between any of the interested faculty members, that is if we have more than four interested faculty members, if we just have four then those four will be the competitors." Yami said as if that were the most logical thing in the world.

"Yes, I suppose that that would indeed make the most sense. Now, do you have any idea what they mean by tournament host? I was under the impression that Hogwarts was hosting the tournament, and that I by extension was the tournament host." Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I would guess that the ministry is aware that you and your students aren't aware of how a Duel Monsters tournament is run, so they decided to have someone here that actually knows how to run a tournament run it." Yami said as he placed his hand over his eyes, his headache was getting worse and it was really beginning to eat away at whatever patience he had for Dumbledore's questions.

"But why would they choose my school as a place to host this tournament if they don't want us to actually host it?" Dumbledore asked calmly, in a way hoping that Yami would have some insight into the situation that he didn't.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHY YOUR MINISTRY DOES ANYTHING? NO, I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY'RE DOING THIS." Yami snapped.

Yugi immediately switched places with Yami.

"I'm so so so sorry headmaster. I've been suffering from major headaches for a while now, and the pain is cutting down on my patience, and I just snapped." Yugi said with a smile.

"Might I suggest that you go and see Poppy about your headache, I am certain that she could give you something that would be able to help." Dumbledore said, not appearing at all put out by the outburst.

"I don't think so, especially since we don't know for certain what is causing my headaches. Until we figure this out, I'm unfortunately just going to be having some really bad headaches." Yugi said with a smile. /Yami are you going to be okay?/

/I'll be just fine, Yugi. I just need to finish this and then, as promised I'll get some rest./

/Actually, I can finish up with Dumbledore and you can start getting some rest now. Don't worry if I need anything or something of importance comes up, I'll be sure to let you know right away, but otherwise you just need to rest. You and I both know that you can't focus with a headache that bad. I mean Yami, its so bad that **I **can feel it, and I know that you're blocking it, so if its so bad that you can't even completely block it, then it must be really really bad./

/Alright, alright you win Aibou I'll rest, but if you need anything and I mean **anything** I want you to tell me./

/I promise now REST, and let me finish up with Dumbledore./

"So, do you get headaches like this often?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I don't and that's what's weird about it, I'd say I never do, well almost never." Yugi said. _Yes, what is wrong with him? What could be going on that is causing him so much pain? Wait a minute, he is the closest one connected to the Shadows, and if there was a disturbance in the Shadows he would be able to feel it, so could his headache be caused by a problem with the Shadow Realm… the only way to be certain would be to contact the other item holders and see if they've noticed anything, or at the very least ask Shadii if something like that were possible._

"Well, I hope that you figure out what is going on. And by the look on your face, I can see that you are quite worried about this. Why don't you go back to your office and relax for awhile. Thank you for all the help you have given me with this tournament and I will definitely take you up on your offer to teach Duel Monsters basics next Friday." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm glad that I could be of help to you, especially since you've done so much in order to keep You-Know-Who from finding me. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Yugi said as he left the headmaster's office.

Yugi walked back to his office, lost in thought. _Okay, so if Yami's headache is being caused by a problem with the shadow realm…then there is the possibility that the headache that I'm feeling isn't entirely from Yami's side, I could also be experiencing a headache, just not as bad. But in order to find out if my theory is correct I need to contact the other item holders and that will be kind of tricky, since I want to do it without bugging Yami. I know that he doesn't like me messing with Shadow magic, because it puts a lot more of a strain on me than it does him, but this is an emergency, and Yami has said before that in order to call the other item holders it doesn't take much energy at all._

Yugi got back to his office and locked the door. After he was certain that it was securely locked he laid down on his bed and went into his soul room. _In order for me to be able to contact the item holders without Yami knowing I need to make sure that he's asleep, otherwise if I so much as attempt to tap into any shadow magic he'll know it instantly. _

He walked out of his soul room and crossed the hallway to come face to face with a metal grey door bearing the millennium symbol, which marked the entrance to Yami's soul room. Yugi slowly opened the door, and came entered a replica of the Pharaoh's palace from when he was king in the past. Yugi wandered past the grand throne room and up the stairs to Yami's room.

Just as Yugi entered the large bedroom he heard, "What are you doing here Yugi?"

"I came to check up on you. I know this headache is starting to take its toll on you, and after you snapped at the headmaster…look I'm just worried about you." Yugi said.

The Pharaoh sat up and looked at Yugi, Yugi was able to see that he was in a great deal of pain, but was trying his best not to show it.

"Yugi you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. Its just a headache, you used to get them all the time when you were younger, and you always told me that they were nothing to worry about, so how is my getting a headache any different?" Yami said.

"Well, Yami for one you're a spirit and you DON'T get headaches or sick at all for that matter. So, the fact that you have a headache at all is something to worry about. I mean I have no idea what caused this, if it's a sign of something worse being wrong with you and I don't even have the slightest idea how to begin to get rid of it. I mean, can spirits take Excedrin?" Yugi said rather quickly.

Yami looked at Yugi for a few minutes before he said anything. _I need to get Yugi to understand that this is nothing for him to worry about…he has enough other things on his mind, he doesn't need to be worrying about this too. _

"Yugi, Aibou this is nothing to worry about. I'm probably just really tired or something, I haven't slept or rested much at all since we came here, so maybe that's why I have a headache. If I promise to go to sleep now and rest for a couple of hours will you stop worrying about this?" Yami said.

"If after you rest for a couple of hours and you still have the headache do you promise to tell me about it?" Yugi said. _Yes, I need him to go to sleep, but first I have to get him to promise me this…if I was just here to check up on him he would be very suspicious if I didn't make him promise me this. _

"Yes, Aibou I promise to tell you if I still have the headache when I wake up. Now, I want you to promise me that if while I'm asleep and you need my help you will wake me up. I don't want you to get hurt because you needed my help and you wouldn't ask because you wanted me to sleep."

"I promise, now get some rest. I'm going to sit here until I hear you snoring. And I mean actually sleeping, not just pretending to sleep." Yugi said as he sat down in a wooden chair at a desk not far from Yami's bed.

"Alright," Yami said as he laid back down. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Yami said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yugi watched Yami sleep for a while, just to be certain that he was actually sleeping. Then he got up and left Yami's room.

_Alright, now to contact the item holders. I'm sure that Yami'll be able to forgive me for doing this. _

After Yugi got back to his office, he focused on the link between his puzzle and the other millennium items. "Items holders I need to speak with all of you, its really important."

A/N: And I think I'll stop there for now. I hope this is a decent update. I'm on summer break now, so I should be able to update more often. Oh, and could you vote for the who you want the fourth faculty member to be, I know who three of them will be. Your choices are: Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout and Hooch…though if you want someone else to fill the fourth and final spot you can suggest them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter

Yugi waited for a few moments for the other item holders to appear. He was about to try again when Shadii appeared followed shortly by everyone else.

"What do you want you Ra-damned-Phar… Yugi" Bakura said somewhat awkwardly.

"I need to ask you guys something." Yugi stated as calmly as he could, the item holders would follow Yami anywhere, some more grudgingly than others, it remained to be seen if they would even give Yugi the time of day.

"Might I inquire as to where the Pharaoh is?" Ishizu asked the question that seemed to be on all their minds, why had Yugi summoned them and not Yami.

"You guys are all probably wondering why I summoned all of you instead of Yami…"

/Yes, why indeed Aibou?/

//Yami, what are you doing awake? I thought you went to sleep.//

/I had, however when you tap into the power of our puzzle Aibou, I sense it immediately. Imagine my confusion to finding you summoning the item holders. Why Yugi?/

//Well, its just…//

/You might want to answer out loud, seeing as how I'm not the only one who wants to know./

"Well, you see Yami's been having really bad headaches recently, and I mean REALLY bad headaches, and I wanted to ask you guys if maybe you could help me figure out why…" Yugi started, however only to be cut off by Seto Kaiba.

"You have GOT to be kidding me Moto, I cancelled my meeting mid-session in order to answer your summons and you called me because the PHARAOH had a HEADACHE." Kaiba shouted at Yugi causing him to shrink back. Kaiba in a bad mood was not a good thing.

"Mind your tongue Kaiba." Yami snapped, he may not have known about Yugi planning to contact the item holders, nor been too happy about Yugi doing this without asking him first, but that did not give Kaiba or anyone else the right to talk to Yugi that way.

"Pharaoh." The item holders all said, as Shadii and Ishizu bowed and after a few moments' hesitation and Ishizu nonchalantly kicking him, Marik bowed as well.

"Now, before I give control back to my Hikari I want to say something. You will show Yugi the same respect you show me, I know that Yugi must have had a good reason for calling all of you here and I am just as curious about it as the rest of you as to what that is, but you are to allow him to explain exactly why he called you here without any interruptions, snide remarks," he paused to look at the Tomb Robber, "Or rude/mocking gestures. Is that understood?" Yami said authoritatively.

"Yes Pharaoh." Everyone replied.

Yami nodded before giving control back to his hikari.

"Now, as I was saying I had asked Yami about his headache and he said it was nothing to worry about, probably brought on by stress," at this Kaiba made a slight coughing noise, but nothing further, though Yugi could tell he was just waiting for his chance to comment.

"…but then I got thinking, as well as really concerned as the headaches were getting worse…"

/You could have told me if you were this concerned/

//I did, and you passed it off as nothing.//

"…how is it possible for Yami to even get a headache, he's a spirit and therefore he shouldn't get sick, so then I started to brainstorm what could have caused this…"

//other than Anubis seeking vengeance for you stabbing him when you were alive, then stopping his second bid for world domination a few years ago.//

/Very funny Aibou./

"…I thought that there were only two things that could really hurt Yami…"

/Are you seriously going to tell the Tomb Robber, Kaiba and Marik this?/

"…and that would be either something happening to me, or the shadows. And since nothing is wrong with me that possibility is thrown out, so there must be something going on with the shadows and I wanted to know if any of you have noticed anything?" Yugi finished.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"Umm, well I'm not really sure…Shadii, have you noticed any disturbances with the shadows themselves?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Not really, though they did seem slightly agitated when I tapped into them, but that could be for any number of reasons." Shadii explained, though his brow was furrowed indicating that he was going over what Yugi had proposed in his mind.

Yugi looked a bit put out, believing that he had just wasted everyone's time.

"Yugi, your Yami isn't the only one that's been having headaches…Bakura's been having them too, just apparently not as bad. I didn't think anything of it until you said something." Ryou said with a slight smile.

"It's probably just a coincidence." Yugi mumbled dejectedly.

"I disagree," Shadii said, "if both the Pharaoh and Bakura are suffering from headaches they shouldn't be able to get, and the shadows themselves are slightly agitated they must be connected somehow, we just need to figure out how."

At this point Yami switched with Yugi. "Alright, then lets have Shadii and Ishizu look into the matter and anything they find is to be brought to my attention immediately.

"Yes Pharaoh." The item holders chorused.

"Is there anything else you need or can we leave now. I do have a company to run." Kaiba said in a bored tone.

"No, there is nothing else I need. We will be having an item holders meeting at the end of the week, so Kaiba make sure your schedule is clear." Yami said with a smirk.

"Yes Pharaoh." The item holders said as they prepared to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing before I forget, I need one of you to duel against me this Friday…any volunteers?" Yami said.

Kaiba, Bakura and Marik all immediately volunteered and then proceeded to argue about who it was that most deserved to duel the Pharaoh, after about five minutes of senseless bickering there was a knock on the door.

Yami went and opened the door to see Potter, Weasley, and Granger there ready for their detention to start.

"Kaiba, you're always the one who duels the Pharaoh. Why can't you let someone else have a turn?" Marik said.

"No, I'm dueling the Pharaoh and I will continue to duel him until I beat him." Kaiba snapped.

"So, that means you'll still be dueling him when you're twice my age. Give it up Kaiba you'll never beat him so why don't you let someone duel him who actually stands a chance." Bakura said with a sneer.

"Why you stupid Tomb Robber, I'll show you…"Kaiba started.

"Enough! You three settle this on your own time. I have things I need to do tonight other than listen to you three bicker." Yami snapped, causing Kaiba, Bakura and Marik to cease their argument though not their glaring, oh if looks could kill.

"Now, I'll see you all at then end of the week." Yami said.

The item holders bowed and vanished. Harry, Ron and Hermione all gaped and thought the same thing _how on earth could someone apparate inside Hogwarts_?

After the item holders where gone, Yami turned his attention to the three students standing in his doorway.

"Well, come in and lets get this over with." Yami said with a sigh, today had been a very long, very tiring day for both him and Yugi.

"Well, sorry if we're inconveniencing you with a detention _you_ assigned us." Ron said, Yami's attitude was grating on his last nerve. However, Ron's sarcasm happened to be the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. Yami opened his mouth ready to lay into Ron.

//Yami! Don't take out your bad temper on Ron. Its not his fault that your in a bad mood, so think about what you want to say and try to say it somewhat CIVILALLY to Ron, and he might be more willing to work with you.//

/(sigh) Fine, Hikari, I'll try to be civil with him…but, I can't make any promises, and I think I've just come up with the perfect idea for their detention tonight./

//Yami, what are you talking about…I thought that we had agreed that they were going to be copying lines for us…you know writing out the assignments that the students are going to be translating, save us the trouble.//

/(smirks) that was the original plan before Mr. Weasley came in with an attitude problem. No, I've got something much better in mind. Something that will really make them think twice about breaking into someone elses office./

//Yami it was one time, I'm sure that they won't do it again…you can't be that hard on them for a one time offense.//

/(laughs) One time offence. Aibou, think about it…as quickly at these three decided to break into a professor's office, the lack of concern for getting caught, that suggests that they have done this before with other professor's offices but they just haven't gotten caught before, and if that is indeed the case then I say we make this a detention that they will remember…that'll make them think twice about trespassing again./

//Fine Yami, you win…just don't…//

/Relax Hikari, they won't be physically harmed or trapped in the shadow realm if that is what you are concerned with…I'll just use the puzzle's magic to create an illusion that they'll just have to get through, and relax they'll be out of here by midnight./

//(sighs) fine Yami you win…do what you want.//

/As much as I appreciate you consensus Aibou you are still not out of hot water with me. Once this illusion is in full swing you and I will be having a LONG chat about tapping into the power of the puzzle without discussing it with me first./

//Yami I'm so…//

/Later Hikari, we'll discuss this later./ And with that Yami closed his link with Yugi and turned his attention back to the golden trio.

"Now, as for your detentions, I was originally planning on having you make copies for my classes, but the more I thought about it that would be pointless, seeing as how with the exception of Miss Granger, none of you could with any amount of accuracy make the copies for me, so I would have ended up redoing it anyway, so I don't see the point. However, I have managed to come up with a more suitable punishment for you three, one that will effectively teach you your lesson in terms of how serious of a crime trespassing is, and also make certain that you will think twice before doing so again." Yami said.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with, what are you going to make us do?" Harry said, with the rather bored air of someone who has spent a great deal of time in detention and was rather bored with the whole ordeal.

"You'll have to figure it out for yourself when you get there…but, I'll tell you this, you'll be learning this lesson the old way and only once you've understood the seriousness of your crime will you come back." Yami said.

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked. However, Yami did not answer her, but instead closed his eyes and the room was enveloped with a bright light, and once the light had cleared Harry, Ron and Hermione were lying unconscious on the ground.

"What illusion did you put them in Yami?" Yugi asked in spirit form beside Yami once Yami had opened his eyes.

Yami grinned. "Those three are in a model of ancient Egypt, they were arrested for trespassing and were brought before me for judgment, and they were sentenced to hard labor…and they were even more surprised to find out that they couldn't use magic to help them at all…that they have to do this the old fashion way. I left once the guards had hauled them out. They will, as far as they know, live through a hard labor sentence, whatever that would entail. They will feel the physical strain, the exhaustion, the hunger, the pain all of it. It may be happening within their minds, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they don't think it's real, for as far as they know it is." Yami explained.

Yugi smiled, "I couldn't think of a more appropriate punishment for them." Yugi said.

Yami turned and locked eyes with Yugi. "Flattery will get you no where Yugi, you are still in trouble with me."

"Look, Yami, I am sorry about that I just…" Yugi began

"I know your sorry Yugi, but you have to understand that you can't be doing that kind of thing, you have no idea how dangerous that really is for you. You could have been pulled into the shadow realm…or been caught at the very least by a magical backlash that could have caused you severe injury. Yugi, I make these rules for a reason, its not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami for a moment before he lowered his head, truthfully he had known that there was a genuine reason for why he wasn't allowed to tap into the shadow realm himself, why Yami had always done it…or been right there should Yugi ever have tried. 'I've really blown it this time…Yami won't trust me enough to lie down and take a nap ever again.' "I'm really, really sorry Yami…I just didn't think, I just wanted to help. It won't happen again." Yugi mumbled.

Yami sighed, "Just as long as you never ever do it again then we're fine." Yami said.

Yugi looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Yami, I won't go behind your back again."

Yami nodded, and before settling down behind his desk to begin working on writing out the assignments that would be needed for the next day. He continued until Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up at five til midnight. All three of them looking around slightly confused.

"I take it the three of you have learned your lesson. If that's the case, then go on back to your dorms." Yami said without so much as glancing up from his work.

"How did you do that Professor?" Hermione asked, for as far as she knew taking someone back in time like that was supposed to be impossible…at least taking them to another place and time, especially in such a controlled manner. Because if you mess with time you shouldn't be able to control it like that.

"Do what exactly Miss Granger? Run my detentions? I'll use a muggle excuse for you, a magician doesn't reveal his secrets. Now, if you all excuse me, I've got some work that I need to be doing, so off to bed all of you." Yami said.

Harry and Ron both looked like they wanted to say something, but Hermione just dragged them out of the office.

//Say, Yami why don't you take a break and get some sleep...you look exhausted, besides we have a class at 8 tomorrow, which we need to be awake for.//

/Fine Yugi, just let me finish up this last one./

Once Yami had finished the paper he got up and stretched. "Alright Hikari, let's call it a night." Yami said before he relinquished control to Yugi. Yugi nodded in agreement before changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed. He couldn't believe how tired he was, and what was worse it was only the end of day one...four more days to go.

/Please, don't remind me Aibou./

//Your dreading it as much as I am Pharaoh./

/If you say so, well good-night Aibou./

//Night Yami.//


End file.
